


Stories from Behind the Reunion Part 2

by SugarandSpice (blackbirdscot)



Series: Sporty and Baby [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Spice Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdscot/pseuds/SugarandSpice
Summary: Rehearsals are about to get underway.  With Mel due back soon how will everyone cope being back in each others lives again?
Relationships: Melanie Chisholm/Emma Bunton
Series: Sporty and Baby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611826
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. Dance off part 1

Melanie was laughing with Ricky and Loui when the alarm on her phone went off. “Hey, I’m going to have to call it a day.” She said to them as she put her phone back in her pocket.

“That’s cool, we’ve got plenty to work on.” Ricky said and made his way over Carlos and Ace to talk about the arrangements for the next song on the set list. It wasn’t a completed list of Spice Girl songs, that wouldn’t be fixed in stone until they had all the girls in place and started nailing down vocals.

Melanie still worried that the live shows weren’t going to be as good as they should be, especially given how difficult some of the girls were about their vocals during the last tour. And they may have joked about it on the Jonathan Ross show, but Melanie was going to insist on everyone putting in a real effort this time.

But that was a fight for another day. Right now she had to leave the band to themselves while she went and took the kids for lunch.

Luckily she was currently in the same building as Emma and the kids, although it was a bit of a walk from the music studio they had set up in the hanger to the dance space. Currently they were doing a final round of cuts with the dancers before the head choreographer had the final numbers and a few reserve dancers that could switch should anyone get hurt between now and the end of the concert run at Wembley.

Why Geri wanted to be at the dance auditions she’ll never understand, she got that it made the dancers all feel special and it was good for their social media presence to keep those fans that got tickets aware that everything was coming along, but still, Melanie wanted no part of it.

Unfortunately that meant Geri had dragged Emma along, who was entirely too sweet to tell Geri to piss off.

They were paying the choreographer a tidy sum to have dancers and routines in place. They were expecting him to do his job and Melanie was irritated that Geri thought she had any input into that process.

There would be a few new things sure, but most of the dance routines were going to come from the original ones for the songs that had them anyway.

Besides, a lot of the work with the dancers was to help give the four of them a full stage coverage and impress the fans. But from day one they’d had Spice Boys for their live shows, the only change this time was that they’d have female dancers as well.

Walking along the corridor Melanie sent off a text to Victoria, she knew the other woman was busy and didn’t want to get involved with the shows but that didn’t mean they couldn’t hang out. 

Melanie just asked when Victoria would be free to have them and the kids over. She understood why Victoria wasn’t doing it again, she didn’t have to and if she wanted the Spice Girls to be over, Melanie and Emma fully supported her in that. If Melanie was honest with herself, she still had misgivings about how well this was going to go but she was committed now and she’d give one hundred and ten percent to making this the best show they could put on for the fans.

Turning down another hallway Melanie started to mingle with dancers doing stretches and organisers arranging for groups to get ready for their turn to impress.

Part of Melanie felt sorry for them, she’d not been too bothered about her auditions when she was just starting out, rejection was just part of the learning process after all, but as she got older and was in the Spice Girls she wanted everything they did to be mistake free.

Hard to hit the wrong notes when you mimed through most appearances back then, but the live shows, yeah, they just gave Melanie hours of nerves and anxiety beforehand and hours of shame and anxiety afterwards if she got even the smallest of things wrong.

The other girls weren’t like that. Especially Mel who would shrug off any faults and just steam head first towards the next thing they had to do. Because back then there was always something else scheduled for them, whether it was a radio interview, magazine shoot, public appearance, fan event or just days of travelling to the next country.

But mistakes ate away at Melanie, she wanted to have time for them to take a pause and fix things, get them right, and once that was sorted then, and only then should they move on to the next engagement. Instead their manager would simply shout at them to get it right next time, and remind them not to fuck it up again when they went to do another performance.

And that just made Melanie’s anxiety and dread worse. They weren’t performing monkeys, they were people too. And while the record company may want them to do every promotional opportunity they were offered to bring in more sales, it eventually created an atmosphere that resulted in their manager being fired.

With a world tour about to begin for them.

It had been crazy but no one else was going to stand up for them as a band if they didn’t stand up for themselves.

People later said that had been the beginning of the end for the group, the next major bump in the road being Geri fucking off, but Melanie didn’t agree with that.

For Melanie what contributed the most to them falling apart was the two pregnancies pushing back the third album release so much that by then all of them had solo projects that they wanted to give their time to.

The third album had some of their best vocals on it, but it was just too different for the group from their previous two albums. The tabloids had a field day with it especially the so-called battle with a boy band when both released albums on the same day.

The girls couldn’t do extensive promotion for the album partly because the record company wouldn’t cover it without hitting any profits they made from the album. And by then, with two young kids, it just wasn’t practical.

Melanie had been struggling during the writing and recording of Forever so she had little say on which songs were used and the main direction of the music, the R&B style wasn’t her thing but she laid down whatever vocals the writers and engineers wanted and was happy to be done with it.

She had her solo album and a tour in the works so that was keeping her sane despite the chaos that seemed to descend every time there was a Spice Girl meeting at their company headquarters.

So when the album didn’t sell millions and millions of units and their record label pulled back promotion and the talk of a tour dropped like a stone, Melanie can’t, with her hand on her heart, say she was sorry to see the group disband.

The first reunion tour had only been possible because Victoria and Emma really wanted her with them, the record company was releasing the greatest hits album tour or no tour and so why the hell not? Why not go out there and perform for their fans once more, and earn enough money to fund her solo work for another few years.

And this time she and Emma had Beau alongside them. With Jade and PJ around to help and both their mothers popping backwards and forwards whenever they could.

Some of it had been amazing but eventually tempers had frayed, old and new issues got between them and ultimately Melanie had to say she was out. Victoria had been in complete agreement that it was over, she’d been on the receiving end of an argument one time too many.

Melanie refused to put her family through it any longer, Emma had been so amazing, having had Beau only a couple of months before the show rehearsals started and even when she badly sprained her ankle she smiled at the camera’s and got on with it as if nothing was wrong.

But none of them were in a good place. And even with the disappointment their fans felt, the tour ended before they could accomplish the full worldwide tour they had promised when it had been announced.

Their health and families came first.

Melanie felt her pocket buzz and pulled out her phone to see Emma had texted to ask where she was and if she was going to pull herself away from the mic long enough to come see her. And also that the kids were complaining about the lack of food.

It made Melanie roll her eyes but she just put her phone away without replying, she was close enough not to bother wasting her time. Besides, she was starting to gather the attention of those she was walking by. 

She ignored the whispers and slipped into the room the dance auditions were being held in, a member of their security team moved to stop her going in until he recognised her and went back to standing imposingly at the door of the hall.

Of course her entry caught the attention of the dancers across the room that could see her, and of her daughter and Tate who both came rushing up to her for hugs. 

“Hi kids, I hear we’re hungry?” She said when she straightened and ruffled Tate’s hair that was sporting the pink dye they’d let him use the night before.

“McDonald’s!” Tate said with an enthusiastic jump.

Melanie just giggled and took his hand and Scarlets as she went over to the side of the room where Emma, Geri and the choreographers were all lined up taking note, though it looked like Geri was more interested in taking a selfie. 

No surprise there.

Emma spotted them and gave a little wave as Melanie approached.

“Hey babe.” Emma said as Melanie leaned down and pressed her lips to Emma’s cheek. 

“Darling.” She said as she crouched down to speak with Emma quietly. She’d spotted Pauline and Jade in the corner, along with Beau and Bluebell. No Monty anywhere though. “I think the kids want junk food.”

“Do they now?” Emma asked and looked at Tate and Scarlet who did their best to avoid eye contact. “I thought we’d agreed on something healthy?”

Beau came over followed by Bluebell. “Can we get pizza?”

“We wanted McDonald’s.” Tate explained to his brother.

Bluebell crossed her arms. “Mum promised me pizza if I behaved. And I did.” She looked over at her mum wanting her to say that.

Dragged into the conversation, Geri placed her phone on the table. “Hello Melanie, good of you to join us, will you please get my daughter pizza, as was promised.”

Bluebell grinned and turned to Melanie with a happy look.

Beau didn’t want to take sides though. He’d be happy with either.

Frowning Melanie looked at Emma, continuing to ignore the dance performance that was going on in the space just in front of the tables. “I thought I was taking the kids?” The plan had been that Emma would have them with her in the morning to give Melanie time to discuss a few things with the band and then in the afternoon she’d take the kids for lunch and go home for the day.

“McDonlad’s please Mel.” Tate whispered in Melanie’s ear as he leaned against her back and wrapped his arms around her neck from behind.

Emma sighed and turned completely around, her back now to the dance performance and her attention fully on the kids.

“Okay, show of hands children, who wants to go home?” That was the first step. None of the kids put their hand up. That made Emma raise an eyebrow at Melanie because this wasn’t in the plan.

Geri turned her head. “Why doesn’t Melanie go get everyone their lunch and then come back and take part in these auditions?”

Melanie stood, her hand securing Tate in place when he refused to let go. “Come on kids.” She said, then ushered them all over towards Jade and Emma’s mum Pauline. “Looks like I’m on the lunch run, apparently all the kids want to spend the rest of the day here.” She got that this was different and exciting for the kids so she wasn’t going to force them to go home.

“Want me to go get food if you’ve got something else on?” Jade offered. It was an excuse for Melanie to leave and not come back. Jade was aware that Melanie didn’t want to be at the auditions. This was a PR stunt and nothing more. “I can watch the kids here.”

“Aww.” Tate complained at her ear. 

Melanie chuckled. “Nah, it’s fine Jade.” She then let Tate slide down off her back and looked at everyone. “You guys don’t minds staying and helping right?” She asked, looking to Bluebell and Beau who both shook her head. Then she eyed Scarlet and Tate. “What about you two?”

Tate threw himself at Melanie. “Coming with you.” He told her then he let out a happy yelp when she picked him up and let him slide back around to give him a piggy back. “Scarlet?” Her daughter looked unsure. “You can hang out if you want, me and Tay will be back with food soon.”

That made it easier for Scarlet. “I wanna stay.” It meant she would have to be sat in the car for ages and she didn’t want that.

“Okay.” Melanie then turned her eyes to Pauline and Jade. 

“Nothing for me, love.” Pauline told her.

Jade shook his head. “I’m good too.”

“Okay, well we’ll try not to be too long kids.” Melanie told them as she carried Tate on her back and headed for the door out of the studio space.

Geri’s voice sounded loud as she got to the door just as the music was cut off. “See you soon Melanie, and we can get these dancers narrowed down.”

Melanie paused feeling every eye in the room now focused on her. With a clenched jaw, she proceeded out of the room without acknowledging Geri’s comment.

“You don’t like her do you?” Tate asked from her back when they started making their way out towards the car park.

“Auntie Geri?” Melanie asked.

“Yeah, you always get a line right there.” Tate said before pressing a finger into Melanie’s forehead making her chuckle.

Melanie waited to answer as she spotted her Lexus and walked towards it. They were lucky that the industrial estate the hanger was located in wasn’t far from a shopping centre which meant food was always close by.

“You know your Aunt Geri’s crazy right?” Melanie asked Tate as she let him down and opened the back door for him to climb into the SUV. She then made sure his seatbelt was on correctly before moving into the driver’s seat.

“Yup.” It wasn’t the first time he or his brother or Scarlet had been told that.

“Well, your Aunt Geri’s crazy makes me crazy sometimes and no one wants to see that right?” She explained.

Tate thought about that. He didn’t think Melanie got crazy but he knew she got sad sometimes. They were all supposed to give her extra hugs and kisses when Melanie was sad, but she hadn’t been like that for a while.

“Should we go home then?” Tate asked.

Melanie thought the boy was smart beyond his years, but she didn’t want to worry him. “Nah, your mum’s dealing with Geri, were just going to go back, eat and hang out.”

Tate thought that sounded better, that way he had the others to help him make sure Melanie didn’t get sad. “Okay.” He readily agreed.

Melanie’s phone buzzed again, preventing her from starting the car. She checked it and noticed a text from Emma.

_Please come back. Don’t leave me here._

That made her laugh. Of course she was coming back. But she’d let Emma sweat it out for a bit.

“What’s funny?” Tate asked from the back.

Melanie started the car and got them on their way. “Oh, your mum, she’s just asking me not to be long.”

Tate nodded. They’d left the others with Geri still. “Because Aunt Geri’s crazy?”

“That,” Melanie replied with a chuckle. “And because Geri’s kind of crazy eventually makes everyone a little crazy and we don’t want that do we?”

“No!” Tate answered quickly.

“So we’ll go back and rescue your mum as quickly as we can.” Melanie assured the boy.


	2. Kids are alright

Her leg was going numb Melanie was sure of it. She could feel the tingling sensation building, but she was loathed to move. She and the kids had claimed a corner of the dance hall as their lunch room, with paper plates, pizza boxes and kid’s happy meals all laid out.

It made Melanie chuckle inside knowing that the smell alone had to be getting to some of the dancers in the room. No doubt they hadn’t eaten since they had arrived, nerves probably keeping them from much of a breakfast too.

“Scar if you don’t get off my leg I might never be able to walk again.” She informed her daughter as she felt the blood rush back to her lower leg when Scarlet sighed and moved to sit on the floor beside her. “Thank you darling.” Although now all she wanted to do was laugh as the feeling in her leg returned.

“Can you do that Mel?” Tate asked, his eyes on one of the dancers in the back of the room as he finished off his fries.

Melanie looked around to see what the boy was looking at. The auditions weren’t in full swing just now as a new set of dancers had just been brought in and they were being told what was expected of them. One of the female dancers was stretching out her leg against the wall in a vertical split.

“Maybe, if I warmed up enough.” Or she’d pull a hamstring. She was 45 years old and while she was also in the best shape of her life, she still had to prepare her body properly for something like that.

Tate pouted. “Can I have dance lessons?” He asked.

“Why are you asking her?” Bluebell cut in, not understanding why Tate would ask Melanie and not his parents.

Tate frowned then regarded Melanie with an unsure look on his face. He didn’t know how to answer that.

Melanie noticed Scarlet was also looking at her. She winked at her daughter then turned back to Tate. “I’ll ask your mum for you, I’m sure I can talk her into something, okay?”

“Thanks Melanie.” Tate replied with a large smile on his face. He then got up and took his rubbish to the bin near the door to the hall.

Not wanting more questions, Melanie started to gather the rest of the used boxes. “Okay, pack it up and back to whatever you were doing before.” She told the kids, and Bluebell immediately went over to her mother while Beau and Scarlet stayed by her. “What?” She asked as she put the leftover food into an empty pizza lid.

“Why not tell her that you’re like our mum too?” He asked.

Melanie sighed and sat back down, closer to the kids. “Because that’s a complicated thing Beau sweetheart, sometimes it’s easier to just not explain.”

“But you love Emma.” Scarlet replied.

“Of course I do.” Melanie replied instantly.

“But not like you love Aunt Geri, or Auntie Vicky.” Beau went on.

“Right.” Melanie confirmed with a nod of her head, hoping that would be the end of it.

But clearly she wasn’t getting off that easily. 

“And we don’t call you aunt.” He continued.

“And I don’t call Emma my aunt either.” Scarlet added. “Cause she’s not.”

Melanie was regretting her decision making today. She could have been home, or at the gym, or even with the band, but no, she’d wanted to spend time with the kids. “What I think is that we can all have a family discussion about this when we get home and we, meaning me, Emma and Jade can try and answer all of your questions okay?” She offered the pair.

The kids nodded then got up and went over to where they had some toys set up. 

“Whew.” Melanie muttered to herself thinking she had escaped a more serious talk with the kids. She wasn’t ready to talk to them about the adult world and how some people would take their blended type of family setup.

They were too young for such an adult conversation and she’d need to speak with Emma and Jade, about how they wanted to handle it.

With the rubbish and left over food in her hands Melanie dropped off the food onto an empty back table then moved around to the bin to drop in the waste.

“Melanie, come sit down now.” Geri said as she spotted Melanie heading over. “We’re down to sixty, by the end of the day we should have the thirty that we need.”

Melanie smiled and moved to take a seat next to Emma. Her partner giving her a pout before Emma mouthed the words thank you.

“Here.” Geri said, passing along a sheet of paper and a pen for Melanie. “Just in case you spot anyone you like.”

Melanie scowled then looked at Emma, not touching the pen. It wasn’t her job to pick their dancers and it wasn’t Geri’s either.

“Ignore her, honey.” Emma muttered as she patted Melanie’s thigh.

With a sigh Melanie shifted her seat closer to Emma’s and put her arm around the other woman’s shoulders. “Kids want to talk tonight.” She informed Emma keeping her voice low.

“Yeah?”

“Blue wanted to know why Tate was asking me for something instead of you guys.” She muttered then lifted her eyebrow.

Emma closed her eyes for a second. “Oh.” She hadn’t really thought about stuff like that. Even Scarlet came to her or Jade about things sometimes, especially now because Scarlet and Melanie stayed with them in the bigger house.

Melanie’s home was a place she worked, took meetings about her record company, did interviews and where she had a small studio set up where she could tinker with her own songs. It was also where she had her band over for functions and get togethers.

Emma knew part of the reason for the two homes was to prevent press speculation, Melanie had spent years dealing with such horrible intrusion into her personal life that Emma couldn’t help but accept it. Despite wanting them all to live together like a proper family, they were hardly the most conventional at times so why be conformists to public perception on what a family was anyway.

The other main reason was to give Melanie somewhere she could escape to when she needed to take a time out. This way there was no need to go stay at a hotel or with a relative, or with friends that might not understand as well as Emma or Jade did, and ask Melanie all the wrong kinds of questions.

“What did you say?” Emma asked.

“Can’t you two pay attention?” Geri asked, leaning over to them with a fake smile plastered on her face. “This is important.”

Melanie glared right back at Geri for a second then pulled Emma closer to her, and pressed her lips to her temple. “We’ll talk at home.” She whispered before standing. Her back to the dancers who she had been ignoring the entire time she’d been in the room. “I’m going to steal the kids and go. But have fun.” She said as she left the pair at the table and headed for the corner space where Jade and Emma’s mother Pauline were supervising the kids.

“Okay, I’m heading back home, anyone want to come with?” She asked the group.

Scarlet stood up and eyed the others. She wanted to go do something else as this was getting boring. “Can we watch Moana?” She asked her mum.

“Yes!” Tate got up after that, he wasn’t going to pass up watching his favourite movie even if he did like all the dancing. “With popcorn too Melanie?”

With a chuckle Melanie ruffled his long hair. “Sure Tay.” Then she looked at Beau and Bluebell. “Your welcome to come too Bluebell, your mum can pick you up after she and Emma are finished here.”

Bluebell looked over at where her mum was. She shook her head. It had been a long drive to get here this morning and it would be long drive back, going to her aunt’s house would just make it all the longer. “No thank you, I’m going to stay here.”

“Beau?” It was Jade that asked this time. “Decision time buddy.”

Beau didn’t really want to watch a movie which meant he’d end up in his room playing a computer game if he went home now. He shrugged at his dad. “I don’t mind staying here.”

“Alright, guess he comes home with the grownups.” Jade said to Melanie, his grin showing off his gold tooth. 

Every time she saw it Melanie wondered if she should have kept hers, but she’d had it removed because she felt she’d grown out of it. And at the time she’d tried to remove all traces of Sporty Spice, even going as far as to stop wearing the rings she had shared with the other girls during those wild few years together.

Those she’d never been able to force herself to put on again. She didn’t think she ever would, not even with the second reunion tour on the horizon.

“Two out of three ain’t bad.” Melanie replied with a grin of her own.

“Play nice dears.” Pauline spoke up knowing that Melanie and Jade could trade insults for days when left to their own devices, especially if Emma wasn’t around.

Melanie was going to respond to Jade when she felt Scarlet tug at her hand. “Yes darling?”

“I’m going to tell Emma goodbye, okay, don’t leave without me.” Scarlet told her mum with complete seriousness.

It made Melanie laugh. “Of course not, both of you go tell her we’ll see her later, but don’t mention Moana, because Emma has to stay and it’ll just make her sad that she can’t come with us.” She warned the two of them.

“We won’t.” Tate said and hurried over to his mum, Scarlet grabbing at his hand to take as she was older.

Melanie shook her head then turned back to Jade who looked about ready to fall out of his chair giggling. 

“You know, she totally would rather be watching a kids film than sat over there.” Jade finally managed to say.

Melanie smiled. It was probably true. “I know, poor Em, we’ll have to make it up to her tonight.”

“I can watch it later with mum if she wants.” Beau offered.

“You might just have to.” Melanie said as she popped him gently on the nose. “We’ll save you some popcorn.”

“Thanks Mel.” He replied, smiling bashfully at her.

Melanie saw a flash of Emma in his face. Tate was more Jade, especially when he laughed. Scarlet on the other hand, yeah she looked like a mix of Melanie herself and Thomas, but Melanie thought she was going to be taller than she was.

But they were three really great kids, and she was proud that this time around they’d get to see Emma and Melanie up on stage performing to some of the most iconic pop songs in British music history.

There was still a lot of planning to get done, the costumes still needed to be finalised, the dance routine was half way there according to Paul, their head choreographer and their digital media for the show was in hand with a specialist.

When Mel got back from the States they’d have to make final decisions and have all of their fittings.

But today Melanie was over it.

“Anything to take back with me?” She asked Jade and Pauline. “Besides two kids.” She got in when she spotted Jade starting to speak. 

Pauline looked around. “I don’t think so.”

“Nah, we’ll round everything up that we need to.” Jade replied just as Scarlet and Tate came back.

“Okay, we’ll see you later then.” Melanie gestured for Tate and Scarlet to head for the door to the room. Tate threw himself at Jade and Pauline first then followed Scarlet who just waved at the others.

Melanie followed after them, pausing to share a small wave with Emma, who watched the three of them leave from her seat at the choreographers table, Geri busy talking at her ear, but Emma’s eyes were on Melanie.

She looked sad but Melanie would make it up to her partner when she got home tonight. Maybe with a good meal and a decent bottle of wine all would be forgiven.

But then again maybe not.

xxxxxx

By late evening, after a dinner prepared by Jade and several movies for the kids, Melanie finally handed Emma a glass of wine as they sat out on the back porch, a newly lit fire keeping the February chill at bay.

“Thank you.” Emma said, as Melanie pressed a kiss to her cheek and sat down beside her, an arm pulling her close.

“Long day?” Melanie asked, a non-alcoholic beer in her free hand.

Emma pursed her lips. She'd spent that last few days with Geri as the dancers were auditioned and cut down to their final numbers. It was a trying process dealing with Geri trying to interact with both the dancers and the choreographer’s team that they’d chosen to bring the shows to life.

“Paul’s going to start working with the dancers tomorrow, Geri wants us all there.” Emma explained. Paul Roberts was doing the dancing for their shows, choreographing the dancers and some of their routines for the songs.

“Well Mel isn’t due back for a while.” Melanie replied. Personally she thought the very next day was a bit soon to be working with the dancers already, but she could split time between that and the band.

“We can Skype her.”

Melanie rolled her eyes. “Not with that time difference, I fucking wouldn’t.”

Emma took a pause in the conversation to drink some of her wine.

“You need to learn to say no to Geri’s ‘suggestions’.” Melanie said into the silence. It annoyed her that Geri was using Emma to get what she wanted. “We have a fucking group app for a reason, she doesn’t even have to speak to me directly just text me.”

Emma sighed and trailed her hand along Melanie’s thigh. “I know. She’s so frustrating sometimes.” She replied. “Do you know she complained about not having enough male dancers?”

“Of course she did.”

Emma could tell by Melanie’s tone that she wanted away from talking about Geri. She snugged closer to her and gazed out at the sky above their back garden. It was a lovely night.

“Sorry.” Melanie muttered as she pressed her lips to Emma’s head, tucked into her shoulder.

Emma shook her head. “Don’t, she drives us all mad sometimes.”

Melanie smile a touch. “You do seem to be the only one that can deal with her at times. Even Mel can’t handle her all the time.”

“That was part of the problem though wasn’t it?” Emma asked.

Melanie shrugged. “We’ll see.” The four of them hadn’t been constants in each other’s lives for years. Emma was closer to the others than Melanie was, and that wasn’t a new thing, that had been true for years.

Just as it was true that Victoria was closest to Melanie than she was to any of the others, even her relationship with Emma was mostly through Melanie.

They all had children, careers and lives that weren’t about the Spice Girls.

Part of Melanie wanted it to be over for her, she had very mixed feelings about going back to being Sporty Spice. If it wasn’t for Emma she would have still been siding with Victoria on this and leaving the other three to do whatever the hell they wanted.

But the kids were old enough now to experience what the Spice Bubble was like. 

And their fan base was still there, even after all of these years. Thirteen sold out shows including three nights at Wembley Stadium. Fans coming from all corners of the world.

It was hard not to be in awe of that.

But still there was a large section of the British tabloids making it out to be them needing another payday to fund their divorces, or failing companies. Sure her own record company never showed a profit, it hadn’t in years. Melanie had seen the articles. She didn’t know why they thought her performance fees and royalties would be going into a record company and not her own personal account she’d never know.

A lot of her personal wealth was tied up in hedge funds, bricks and mortar and in the kids trust funds. Hell, she even paid generously into a pension for herself.

It wasn’t about the money for Melanie. It never had been. And it certainly wasn’t for fame, she’d had more than enough of that way back when and it had almost led to her suicide.

No, she had only agreed for Emma and the kids.

It was part of the reason she had wanted Victoria to join in as well. But Melanie had known Victoria was done with it for years now. Even during a New Year’s Eve performance she had done for David and Victoria her friend had simply refused to sing even a line of a Spice song.

There was no hard feelings there at all. And Victoria was understanding enough that she got why Melanie and Emma were doing it. Geri and Mel were a different story.

Melanie didn’t know what it would take for those friendships to be repaired. Or if that was even possible anymore.

“You’re awful quiet.” Emma commented. “I thought the kids wanted to talk?”

“Oh.” They hadn’t brought it back up after Melanie had brought them home and plied them with movies, sugary drinks and sweets. “Yeah, I was holding off until they mentioned it again but I guess they forgot.”

“Not so serious then, you think?” Emma asked, as she reached over Melanie for the wine bottle and topped up her glass.

Melanie considered that. “I think it will be. Especially when they’re around during the tour.”

“Hmm.”

“They’ll see how we all interact and maybe someone other than Bluebell will notice.” Melanie went on.

“Ask why they treat you like their mum too?” Emma asked. Because that was at the heart of the question. She and Melanie had met Jade years ago, just as the Spice Girls were hitting the charts and taking over the world.

They’d known he was gay and when his band, Damage, had been at the same music festival they had performed at they’d all hung out back stage. And when they’d been interviewed a little later, Melanie had spotted Jade with his bandmates in the crowd and had jokingly pointed out to Emma that her boyfriend was watching.

Only one of the interviewers had picked up on it, and asked Emma about her relationship status, as they often did in interviews. Her answer had been vague enough, and her embarrassment obvious enough that the interviewer had just laughed and let it go, moving on to listen to Geri talking about Girl Power™.

They’d all laughed about it laughter, but then Mel had mentioned that Jade could be Emma’s beard. It had taken two years of developing a friendship with Jade here and there before they had enough courage to talk to him about that exact thing.

By then Melanie had already been labelled by some as Dyke Spice. And she hadn’t wanted Emma to deal with anything like the press she was getting.

Jade had been shocked at first, but they had already shared many nights out and in together and he understood why it was sometimes easier to let the public think one particular way. His own band was an R&B vibe and neither he or another of his bandmates were open about being gay themselves.

The British public weren’t as open minded about those things as they sometimes claimed to be.

That had been over twenty years ago now, and here they were all living in the same house together and raising kids to boot.

Life was just strange like that sometime.

“I love them, doesn’t matter that I didn’t give birth to them.” Melanie said.

The conviction in Melanie’s voice made Emma smile. “And it goes without saying that I feel that way about Scarlet too.”

Melanie nodded, Emma had been at Scarlet’s birth just as she’d been there to see Beau and Tate’s entrance into the world. Her relationship with Scarlet's father wasn’t anywhere near what they had with Jade, and Melanie knew he’d given her sole custody for a reason but he'd always be in their life for Scarlet's sake.

Emma put her glass down then cuddled into Melanie. “I don’t want to go into the dance studio tomorrow, can’t I just stay here forever?” She asked with a pout.

“She’s your friend.” Melanie muttered, but tightened her hold on Emma.

Emma giggled. “I’ve just had a thought.”

“Uh oh.”

“We could get the kids to start calling you mummy!”

Melanie snorted. “Could you imagine Geri’s face?”

“How about mummy Mel?”

Melanie tried really hard not to laugh.

“Sporty mum?”

“Okay, stop.” Melanie was going to wet herself.

Emma put her head back down on Melanie’s chest and smiled to herself. This was a much better end to the day than she could have hoped for.

Melanie rubbed Emma’s back gently. Humming to her as they savoured the end of the day together. “Kids can call me anything they like as long as they know I’m always there for them, then that’s all that matters.”

Emma lifted herself up and pressed a kiss Melanie to lips. “Okay Sporty, take me to bed.”

“Why, you falling asleep out here?”

“Cheeky.”

“Totally true though.”

“Maybe.”


	3. Left out

It was a normal Sunday morning in the Bunton/Jones/Chisholm household, music up loud, Jade at the cooker making breakfast for everyone, Beau helping his dad, while Emma and Melanie were glued together dancing in the space between the kitchen table and back patio.

Scarlet and Tate were dancing around their parents and spending frequent visits at the table were their breakfast was laid out waiting for Jade to finish.

Over the laughter of the kids Melanie heard one of Emma’s favourite songs start up and pulled her closer as she held her from behind. 

“ _I feel so extraordinary,_ _  
Something's got a hold on me,  
I get this feeling I'm in motion,  
A sudden sense of liberty_.”

“I love this song.” Emma muttered as Melanie sang softly into her ear, hands wrapped tightly around her waist. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment despite the chaos going on around them that morning.

“No kissing!” Beau called out as he brought the last plate of the pancakes Jade had made, over to the table. “Breakfast is done.”

Jade smirked as he took his seat, Beau, Tate and Scarlet all scrambling up into chairs for their pancakes and syrup. “He speaks truth, no kissing over breakfast.”

“We aren’t at the table.” Emma replied as she and Melanie remained swaying in a gentle rhythm a few feet away from the table. “So no rules have been broken.”

The kids would often tease the pair if they started making out on the sofa during a movie. To the point that they all insisted on a no kissing rule when it was movie night. And that was later extended to the dining table after one kiss too many, in the kids opinions.

“She’s got you there bud.” Jade answered as Beau shook his head and tucked into his breakfast instead. Everyone knew it wasn’t really an argument any of them could win anyway.

When _Into The Groove_ came on in the playlist Jade reached for the remote as he saw Emma turn in Melanie’s arms and hands creep a little too low on her body to be completely decent at such an early hour in front of children. “Nope. No. Sit and eat the both of you.”

Melanie laughed out loud as the music was cut off. She’d been teasing the kids mostly, but she pressed her lips to Emma’s in a final kiss and took her hand as they finally joined the rest of their family at the table.

“I say boarding school for the lot of you, and me and your mum can get some time alone.” Melanie threatened, just as she had many times before.

None of the kids even batted their eyes about it.

“And Jade, try getting out more if you know what I mean.” She went on, only to receive a playful slap from Emma.

“Oi, kids.” Emma pointed out as said kids giggled and laughed.

Melanie shook her head. “Not like we were having sex.” She muttered.

“Behave!” Emma warned having heard that.

Jade cleared his throat and turned the music back on to hopefully prevent the children overhearing anything else slightly above their maturity level. Although he wasn’t quite sure where Melanie was on that one either right now.

As he passed over the coffee pot to one side of the table, he helped hands reach for a bowl of berries on the other side.

“Probably a good time to mention I’m taking the whole of April, May and June off work.” He told Melanie and Emma.

“They cool with that?” Melanie asked. It wasn’t like Jade needed the money but he loved working at the restaurant.

He shrugged. “No choice in the matter.” They’d told him they’d need to hire a replacement and couldn’t hold his job open. So no guarantee that he’d go back but he had made lots of friends in the catering industry over the years so he was worried about finding work when he had to. “Spice Bubble here I come.” He said with a grin.

“Me too!” Tate announced, a pancake still in his hands.

“And me!” Scarlet added.

Beau didn’t really understand it. “What about school?”

Emma smiled at him. “We’ve already spoken with all of your schools, you’ll miss a little right at the end but nothing important.” The only show the kids wouldn’t be with them for was the concert in Dublin. The rest, Jade, the kids and anyone else in their families were reserved seats for.

Emma and Melanie hadn’t come to a decision whether or not the kids would be back stage, in a private suite, or in a VIP section of the crowd. They’d all make those decisions closer to the time.

“Early summer break for you all.” Melanie said, adding a wink to Beau though she stuck her tongue out to Tate when he showed off his half eaten mouthful to everyone.

“Yes!” Tate replied with a fist pump in the air just as Emma was about to say something about him showing his food. She told him lots to stop doing that, but it was funny so he couldn’t, especially when Melanie always made funny faces at him in return.

Emma knew exactly what was going between her son and partner and waved a pointed finger between the both of them. “Behave.”

“Yes mum.” Melanie said, but shared a guilty smile with Tate as he carefully picked up his glass of orange juice to sip.

“Yes mum.” He repeated with a wide grin at Emma.

With a sigh Emma wasn’t sure what she could do with the pair. The kids were all roughly two years apart in age, with Beau eldest at 11, Scarlet turning 10 this month and not too long before the start of the tour Tate would be turning 8. But at times Emma swore blind that Tate and Melanie were closest in age.

Not that she minded but the two of them had always had a special bond. Emma thought it stemmed from how difficult it had been for Melanie with her depression after Scarlet had been born.

In all truth, Emma thought they wouldn’t go on to have any more children. But Melanie had simply ruled out having another herself, she had been more than encouraging of Emma and Jade independently making magic happen in a petri dish.

Melanie had recovered from her bout of depression long before Tate was conceived and had doted on Emma all throughout her pregnancy, despite Emma’s worries to the contrary having another child didn’t seem to adversely affect Melanie’s emotions at all expect that she got to enjoy Tate’s early months in a way that she hadn’t been able to with Scarlet.

Back then Emma had done at lot of caring for Melanie while Jade, PJ, Paul or one of their mums would take Scarlet and Beau out of the house for a few hours. Letting Melanie’s emotions run however they wanted to without the worry over the needs of her daughter.

Having that level of love and commitment from her family combined with the help of a new therapist allowed Melanie to improve without the need to go back on medication. Although both Melanie and Emma were aware that medication was always an option for her, Melanie always tried to find alternative therapies as she’d been over medicated when she’d first had her diagnosis and was reluctant to return to that.

She’d been on Prozac first but it had caused her such bad headaches and nausea that her doctor at the time had quickly switched her to Zoloft, but that had left her unable to sleep and she became incredibly twitchy due to anxiety. Enough that after a few months Emma had insisted that they alter Melanie’s prescription yet again or take her off it completely.

Her doctor had tried a few more changes to the anti-depression medication and the dosage level but after another couple of months, Melanie had switched to alternative therapies and counselling which helped her understanding of her condition more than the medication helped.

Before Melanie’s diagnosis she’d been stressed over so many things that all the arguing she’d done with their record company, with the other girls and even with Emma that she’d isolated herself in the States under the guise of working on her solo album, but mostly she had locked herself away in a hotel suite crying in bed for weeks on end not fully understanding what was going on with her.

The silence to Victoria and Mel wasn’t thought much of, and with both women having small children at home they didn't see the need for concern. But Emma had taken the lack of communication hardest, worried that they had broken up after the angry words they’d both exchanged the last time they had spoken.

It gotten to the point that Emma had enlisted PJ and Paul to go over and see Melanie. Even if she refused to speak with Emma herself, Emma still needed to know the woman she loved with all her heart was okay.

When they’d got over there and found her like they did, PJ had called Emma immediately and soon after Melanie was back home in London and talking to her doctor. Emma has no idea what would have happened had her brother and Paul not gone over there when they did, they spoke about it so little even back then, and Melanie had apologised so much for her behaviour that Emma considered those days best left in the past.

But they acted as a haunting reminder of how low depression could take Melanie. But Emma, the kids, and the rest of their families would never let her fall that far ever again.

So when Tate favoured Melanie over Jade and Emma, she couldn’t even try to feel jealous, not when she witnessed how Melanie lit up around him. 

But that didn’t give either of them free reign to be absolutely gross at the dinner table.

“Stick that tongue out one more time young man and you lose the iPad for a week.” Emma threatened as Tate and Melanie traded peaks at the food in their mouths. 

“Aww.” Tate replied with a sulk.

“And you,” Emma pointed her fork at Melanie. “ _Privileges_ will be gone too!”

Jade snorted loudly at that as he saw Melanie’s blush start.

“Not what you were saying last night.” Melanie muttered very quietly.

Tate gave Melanie and his mum a funny look. “You don’t have an iPad Mel.”

Jade laughed as Emma covered her eyes with her hand. Beau and Scarlet just shrugged at each other not having a clue what was going on, only that they were sure they didn’t want to lose anything either.

“Melanie!” Emma cried out.

Only it just made things worse as Jade and Melanie started laughing uncontrollably, making Emma blush herself.

“That’s what _she_ said!” Jade managed to get out between laughs. Then he put his hand up in the air and without a seconds hesitation Melanie high fived him.

“Damn right!” Melanie said as they clapped hands.

Then they broke into fits of laughter again.

“I don’t get it.” Scarlet said, looking to Emma for an explanation, only to see her blush deepen.

Tate knelt on his seat to reach over the table for the last of the pancakes. “It’s because Aunt Geri’s crazy.” He explained for Scarlet.

“Oh my god, what are you telling our son?” Emma asked, her eyes wide. 

Melanie pulled herself together enough to attempt a look of innocence that Emma clearly didn’t buy. “Nothing. I’ve no idea where he could have picked that up from.”

Tate frowned. “You said she was.” He reminded Melanie. “Yesterday.”

“Shh.” Melanie winked at him. “Some things we can’t repeat outside this house okay, you three, excuse me, you four understand that, right?” She went on, including Jade in that.

Shaking her head Emma went back to her food. She had no idea what she would have done if Tate had said that in front of Geri. Sure the all-white thing with her clothes was starting to get a little disturbing but really, Geri was still just Geri.

Maybe a little off centre but then who wasn’t in their own way?

Geri was just more vocal about it than most.

“Like how we don’t tell people mum loves you and not dad?” Beau asked. Being the eldest he was regularly asked about his parents, especially when his friend’s parents ask about the concerts and if they could get tickets to go.

Which was all kinds of weird to him. He still hadn’t spoken to any of his parents about that.

“Well, it’s a different kind of love but yes.” Melanie answered.

“Or that Scarlet isn’t my sister but really she is?” Tate offered his own take on the question. Because that was something he had trouble with most. His friends knew he had a brother but when he mentioned Scarlet he got confused how to explain that she was his sister because her mum was Melanie. And his mum and her mum loved each other. Except he wasn’t supposed to talk about that to people, especially people he didn’t know.

Emma swallowed hastily as Jade and Melanie glanced at her.

But the silence drifted a little too long and another voice answered.

“But I’m not.” Scarlet answered sadly.

“Are too.” Tate replied with a frown.

“Yeah, if Melanie’s our mum too then that means mum’s your mum too.” Beau explained for Scarlet. Then he looked at Emma for help. “Right?”

Now Emma had a reason beyond the food in her mouth for her cough. “Exactly that, baby.” Then she looked to Scarlet, her hand going across the table to hold the girl’s hand in her own. “The boys don’t have to call Melanie mum, and you don’t have to call me your mum but we both feel that way about all three of you.”

Scarlet look at her mum. “And you don’t love dad because you love Emma?”

Melanie nodded quickly. “Yeah. I mean he’s still your dad and you can both spend as much time as you want to with each other.”

“But he’s not going to ever live here?” Scarlet asked.

Melanie shook her head. “No, sweetheart, he won’t.”

Scarlet nodded, she’d always known that, but her visit over Christmas hadn’t felt the way it did when she was here. She didn’t miss him when he wasn’t here, but she’d missed everyone here when she’d been there. 

“You’ve still got me though too, Scarlet.” Jade offered sincerely.

Melanie couldn’t stop herself from saying, “That’s not as good an offer as you clearly think it is.”

“Dad’s okay.” Beau pointed out for Scarlet.

“Melanie’s better.” Tate inserted his own opinion.

Emma looked scandalised. “What about me?” She asked.

Beau blushed. 

Tate’s eyes widened in a panic, worried he’d just upset his mum.

Scarlet just smiled and went back to her food while it was still warm.

And Melanie and Jade laughed themselves out of their seats and onto the floor.


	4. Lessons

Melanie was feeling down right punished as she sat on some plywood box in the corner of the dance studio. There was a bunch of them now and they’d all been painted white, she guessed that might have been Geri’s idea.

She was sulking as best as she could while Emma and Geri spoke with Paul Roberts, their head choreographer. 

They were all waiting for the dancers to turn up for today’s rehearsal. It wasn’t going to be a long one for anyone, just some paperwork and then splitting them up into the Spice Houses, Ginger’s dance troupe, Sporty’s, Baby’s and Scary’s. 

Geri was once again dressed in an all-white outfit. If it wasn't for the hair she'd blend in to the background if she sat next to Melanie right now.

Melanie wasn’t going to ask about her clothes though, she knew the answer was probably on the crazier side of Geri’s crazy level but Melanie didn’t really care enough to get into that conversation. It would just give her a headache trying to understand anything Geri did.

At least during the concert shows they’d all be in costume so there was that to look forward to.

She pulled out her cell phone and took a quick snap of Geri before sending it to Mel over in the States. It would give her a laugh. Then she pulled up her last text exchange between Victoria and herself and asked if she was free the following weekend for a get together with their kids.

“Melanie?” That was Emma, and by the tone is wasn’t the first time she’d called her name.

Hopping down from the box Melanie walked over towards the others as dancers started to filter into the dance hall.

“Yeah?” She asked coming to a stop next to Emma and eyed the others. 

Geri rolled her eyes. “What do you think?”

Melanie let the silence drag before tilting her head at Geri. It was clear she hadn’t heard anything they’d been talking about so she had no idea what she was being asked her opinion on.

“About taking the dancers out for a celebratory meal or something after this?” Emma fills in the missing pieces for Melanie.

“Ah.” Melanie didn’t even need to think about that. “No.” She replied with a shake of her head, noticing Paul start to look uncomfortable but not caring. “That’s not happening.”

Geri shook her head. “We really should do something to welcome them properly.”

“Did we do anything for the band?” Melanie asked, crossing her arms. “Or hair and make-up, or the media team, or even Paul and his team?”

Emma let out a sigh but didn’t interject. She completely understood what Melanie was saying, it was why she’d suggested asking her when Geri first brought it up.

“Well, no, but these dancers are a big part of the show.” Geri explained.

Emma knew Geri wasn’t going to win the argument with that.

“And the band isn’t?” Melanie asked with a scoff. “Really Geri?” 

“Don’t be like this.”

“Don’t be like what Geraldine?”

Emma put her hand on Melanie’s arm to get her attention, by now all the dancers had arrived and Paul had drifted away from their little huddle and gone to greet them. “Guys can we not do this, I agree with Melanie that this isn’t the right thing, let’s just go say hello.”

Geri put her hands up, accepting defeat. “I just thought it would have been a nice gesture.”

“Then feel free to invite them all to your place after this, but I have a family to get home to.” Melanie stated quietly to Geri, doing her best to keep her anger out of her voice.

Geri nodded along. She didn’t want to play host. “Understood. We’ll forget the idea.”

“Fantastic.” Melanie replied.

With a sigh Emma tugged on Melanie’s hand. “Well, let’s go get this started then.”

Melanie threaded her fingers through Emma’s and held on as the three of them moved to join the dancers and Paul in the centre of the room. She wasn’t going to pretend that Emma was just a friend or band mate, she was going to act normal and Geri could complain all she liked.

Paul cleared his throat as he was joined by the girls. “As I was saying, there’s not a lot going on today, congratulations to everyone here, you did great at the auditions so welcome aboard.” He started clapping and the girls and dancers all joined him. They had auditioned close to two hundred dancers and narrowed it down to this final group of thirty.

“Today we’ll get contracts signed, get you some passes and give you the details of the dance studio we’ll use these next few weeks before we’ll be back in here with the girls doing final touches to all the routines.” Paul went on to explain.

There was a feeling of excitement amongst the dancers and Melanie spotted a few taking out phones to capture pictures of the moment some of them just got what could be the biggest gig of their careers to date.

That should be celebrated.

However.

Melanie cleared her throat getting the attention of the room. “One thing I’m going to say, and it is in your contracts, is that while we want you to enjoy this, enjoy being part of these shows with us, we are still your employers.”

“Mel?” Geri hissed at her. “What are you doing?”

But Melanie ignored her. “What you do here is not to be plastered all over the internet, you’ll see lots of things over the coming months, whether that’s good things or bad, they are to remain private between those involved. And this will be especially true when we have our kids and family around.” She pressed.

Paul waved his hand toward the dancers, some looking more nervous now. “This is industry standard, there’s a non-disclosure clause in all the contracts but we’ll go over that in more detail next door.”

Emma squeezed Melanie’s hand, nodding in agreement. “We’ll still have official social media posts and videos and we aren’t preventing anyone taking pictures while you’re involved in this show but yeah, somethings are to remain private.”

A couple of the dancers had worked with other artists and shows and had already come across social media clauses, but others hadn’t as whispers started to be heard as the dancers talked amongst themselves.

Behind the dancers Melanie spotted the boxes, one she’d been sat on moments ago. “I’ll tell you what, why don’t we take an official one right now, Paul if you don’t mind lending me your phone?” She asked. Paul unlocked his phone and handed it over.

“Okay, so, Paul can be front and centre, but if the rest of you could sort yourselves out around him on those boxes that’d work.” Melanie went on, gesturing to the white painted plywood boxes at the back of the room.

“Excellent idea.” Geri said as she moved to join the dancers but Emma grabbed her arm to stop her getting too far.

“Not so fast.”

Melanie stepped closer as Paul leaned against a box and grinned with his arms crossed as dancers climbed up onto them, some crouching, some standing tall, all beaming with a degree of pride.

“Here, we have it,” Melanie said as she waited for people to settle in place and look her way. “Day one for the troupe.” She grinned and took a couple of pictures. “Awesome guys.” She held out the phone for Paul to take back. “We’ll send one of those over to our media team, get it up on the official site.”

“We’ll do something with us when Mel gets over here for rehearsals.” Emma said, explaining to the dancers why the picture didn’t include any of them.

“We could still have one with just us three.” Geri said.

Melanie shook her head. “Mel is already out of the loop, let’s not rub anything in her face, okay.”

“It’s hardly that.” Geri scoffed. “And it’s not our fault she isn’t here, that shouldn't prevent us from interacting with these dancers, who have all worked really hard to get here.”

Biting her lip, Melanie wondered if Geri ever took on board any of the conversation or if she just spouted the first thing that floated through her mind.

Emma took hold of Melanie’s hand and gave it a subtle shake. “Geri, we’ll wait for Mel to get back, in the meantime you still have extra rehearsals to worry about okay?”

Geri put her hands up. “Okay, you guys win.”

“It’s not a competition Geri, we aren’t even supposed to be here today.” Melanie added. She was angry that Geri wasn’t being more considerate of Mel. The woman’s whole life was being turned upside down right now by her abusive ex-husband and Geri spoke about it as if Mel was just off on holiday or something. 

Mel and Emma had been committed to another Spice tour ever since the Olympics were over. Despite Mel having a relatively successful career outside being a Spice Girl, especially in the States, to give that up over a couple of shows with them?

Geri wasn’t sacrificing anything to be on tour with them other than her time to be here, rehearse and perform. Emma and Mel had given up presenting jobs that they both loved for this, because this was a different level of special.

Melanie herself had dropped the idea of a covers album, and pushed back another solo album well into 2020. But that was hardly trying to manage a career from across the ocean.

It was bad enough that they had to play phone tag with Mel, leaving emails and text messages for each other, although occasionally they could Skype but it never really matched with all of them doing the same thing at the same time.

While they were talking Paul had already escorted the dancers out so they were now alone.

“Well that was awkward.” Emma muttered.

Melanie wasn’t bothered too much by how it went. “Paul already said he was going to start them off with the combined routines first anyway. That’ll take a lot of work. And they’ve got the solo dance before Viva.” She said as she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. “Can we just let Paul and his choreographers do their jobs before trying to be everyone’s mate?” She directed that at Geri as she pulled out her phone. If it had been about any of the kids Jade would have called.

Instead Melanie found a text from Victoria asking if Saturday would work for a late lunch/early dinner at the Beckham house.

Melanie heard Geri talking but left Emma to deal with her as she texted Victoria back that she, Emma and the kids would love to see her next weekend. 

She tried to remember if she had any bottles of Victoria’s favourite wine at home, but couldn’t, but she had time to pick something up before Saturday to take with them.

Victoria texted back that it was a date. “Awesome.” Melanie muttered to herself.

“What is?” Emma asked as she tried to peak at Melanie’s screen, but it was quickly shoved back into her pocket. “Secrets?”

Melanie giggled and put her arms around Emma’s waist, pulling her close and into a kiss as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “We have a play date.”

Emma was more interested in the kissing as she pulled Melanie back down for a lingering press of lips.

A loud sigh broke them apart.

“What can we do for you Geri?” Melanie asked, too happy to care what the answer was but it was polite to inquire why Geri thought she needed to get them to stop. No one else was even in the room with them anymore.

Emma kept her hands on Melanie’s arms. She didn’t want to get into arguments when they weren’t even fully rehearsing yet.

“I didn’t say a word Melanie.” Geri replied.

“Great. Then we’ll see you here tomorrow, as scheduled. Have fun.” Melanie said, then with Emma still in her arms, she walked her backwards toward the table where Emma had left her handbag.

Emma laughed as they struggled to the other end of the room. By the time Melanie released her from her hold, Geri had left the room. “That was a little mean.” She informed her partner.

“I think I was very restrained, personally.” Melanie refuted as she handed over the bag and reached for Emma’s free hand. “Can we go see the kids now?” She asked with more than a touch of a whine in her voice.

“This was not punishment for this morning’s antics.” Emma felt the need to set her partner straight on that one.

“Don’t know what you mean.” Melanie replied, but there was a smirk at her lips. “I even cleared up and did the dishes.”

“That is true.” Emma pondered on whether that should make the comments and half eaten food displays all forgiven. 

“And I was nice to Geraldine.”

That hardly rang true for Emma. “Were you though?”

Melanie pursed her lips as they made their way towards their car. “Let me rephrase that.”

“Please do.”

“I was nicer to Geraldine than I wanted to be.” Melanie explained. “And I think that counts for a lot.”

Emma brought their joined hands up to her lips. “It does.”

Melanie grinned, and pulled Emma’s hand up for a return kiss. “Does that mean I’m forgiven?”

With a laugh Emma just shook her head. “Not even close.”

Melanie sighed but it was fine. “Then maybe no play date for you, just me and the kids.”

Emma laughed. “Maybe you’ll be grounded and it’ll be _me_ and the kids instead.”

Melanie pouted. This was definitely an argument she wasn’t likely to win. “So what’s my punishment, we aren’t having the dancers over.” She said with a shake of her head. “I’m not even close to being comfortable with that idea right now.” She admitted. Their last tour was in 2007/2008 and they did not spend much time with their dancers that wasn’t work related.

She was close with the band because they were her band, all of them at one point or another had been invited around for drinks or a meal. But some of these dancers looked like they should still be in school.

Melanie had turned forty-five last month, she’d prefer if they could maintain a professional relationship with most of the people involved in their shows.

“We don’t have to do anything with the dancers outside of rehearsals, except maybe get them something nice at the end of the tour. Just as a keepsake.” Emma suggested.

“We can do that.” When Victoria had toured with them, David was forever trying to think of things to get them and Victoria throughout the length of the tour. Melanie and the others had always been touched by the gesture.

Thinking about her friend not being there with them this summer just made Melanie sad. She’d honestly trade Geri for Victoria if she could have.

Emma notice a shift in mood from her partner and gave her hand a little wiggle to get her attention. “What’s up?”

Melanie kept them headed towards their car. “I miss Victoria.” She should have been part of this, there was a hint of unfinished business about this tour. Above Geri’s eagerness to finally play at Wembley this time. The last tour had included the O2 but not the iconic stadium.

Three sold out nights were definitely something special. They’d be the highlights of the tour.

And then some big blowout party at a hotel or nightclub they’d have to book soon.

“We all miss her love, but you know as well as I do that she doesn’t want this anymore.” Emma said with some sympathy.

“I know.” Melanie replied softly, because she did. Victoria was never again going to be on stage with them singing their songs.

When they got to the car Melanie slid into the passenger seat, even though she’d driven them she felt a little too distracted to be driving and Emma didn’t seem to mind as she got them going back home.

“Its fine, we have a play date with her this weekend, and I can get all my Vicky hugs in while you watch all the kids.” Melanie went on. 

“Oh, so I’m invited, am I?”

“Yes, I just said that.” Melanie replied pulling out her phone again, this time bringing up Mel’s number and shooting off a quick hello. “We’ll need a kid-sitter.”

“Will you.” Emma wasn’t sure what she’d do with Melanie. But a visit with Victoria sounded like a fabulous idea, they hadn’t seen her since Christmas and although Victoria was incredibly busy with her fashion line and raising Harper, it was always good to catch up. Victoria and David had both sent them birthday presents the previous month.

They’d apparently both turned twenty-one again.

Emma missed having Victoria around as much as Melanie did, but music wasn’t something she was interested in anymore, and nothing and no one was going to change that.

Kid-sitter indeed. 

Emma now had the perfect punishment for Melanie. She’d tell her later of course, but Emma has decided that Jade should have a break from always being their designated driver.

Maybe next weekend it would be Melanie’s turn.

“What’s that grin about?” Melanie asked, watching the smile grow on the blonde sat beside her.

“Oh, you’ll find out soon enough, don’t want to spoil the fun.”

Melanie groaned. Emma was entirely too happy looking, whatever she was planning it was going to be something that made her regret her morning fun with Jade and Tate.

But then again, maybe it’d totally be worth it.

Only time would tell.


	5. Twist or stick

Emma entered the front door to the sounds of Melanie and Scarlet laughing.

And after an evening spent with Geri, listening to her talking about advertising ideas and how much she was making for her watch deal, it was just… perfect.

The sounds of her family enjoying their Friday night together brought a great big smile to her face and joy to her heart. Her eyes caught the engagement ring on her finger. It was likely that they’d never officially get married but Melanie Chisholm owned every piece of her heart along with those three children.

That was everything to Emma, more important than the fancy house and the cars, the holidays or the private schools.

Having the money to let those be options for them as a family was a wonderful thing, but not more so than the family itself. These people were Emma’s lifeline, they centred her being.

It was easy to give up her radio job alongside Jamie.

But no job was worth taking her away from her family.

When they had first signed with Simon and he had them doing promotional radio tours all over the UK, and then into Europe as they promoted Wannabe, if it hadn’t been for Melanie and the other three girls Emma would have called it quits and gone back home.

And then later, when the money and the fame came, and a US tour on the go, homesickness had set in, when even Melanie couldn’t make all the travel worth it.

Bless her, Melanie had done everything she could, organised a barbeque with the rest of the girls and a lot of the crew. 

But when she didn’t want to get on the next plane to the next city, Melanie had just looked at her and promised her it would be okay. And Emma had trusted that but getting on that plane had been hard, and she had cried most of the way to the next city, her face buried into Melanie’s shoulder in an attempt not to upset the other two girls.

Melanie had just held her and told her stories about her and her brother growing up, and the trouble they’d caused their mum all the time.

And when the plane had landed, her own mother had been waiting in the car for her, having travelled all the way from England just the day before. Pauline had wanted to surprise her with a visit for a couple of weeks, and what a perfect surprise it had been.

It was only months later, when the tour was over and she was back home again, that her mum had explained to her that Melanie had arranged the visit, flight, hotel and even a car to pick her up at the airport. 

To this day, Melanie had never taken credit for it even though it had allowed Emma to enjoy those remaining tour dates. Just a casual mention that it was lovely that Pauline could visit.

Emma shook her head. But that was Melanie. She could do the nicest, sweetest thing for a person, but the second you mentioned it or attempted to thank her she would get incredibly embarrassed.

She did things for the people she loved because she cared. She didn’t do them for the praise or the gratitude of the other person.

That was the Melanie she’d first known and fallen in love with. The one that always offered a hand of friendship and even when it was slapped away, offered it still.

Emma bit her lip and pulled her heels off, her jacket and bag landed just beside them moments later.

She was trying to remember why she had chosen to go to Geri’s after rehearsals instead of joining Melanie back home with the kids.

Another bout of laughter brought tears stinging to her eyes.

Melanie was right, Emma did need to learn to say no to Geri sometimes.

xxxxx

“Left hand, blue.” Scarlet said from the couch as she watched grinning as her mum tried to extent over the bodies of Tate and Beau to touch the blue circle with her left hand.

“Dammit Scar.” Melanie muttered as she couldn’t reach her goal without knocking Beau out of the way.

Tate giggled at her words, and watched as Melanie tried to stretch her hand under Beau to reach the circle. “Not gonna make it.” He informed her helpfully only to see a tongue stuck out and aimed his way.

“Quiet you.” Melanie said, then tried to figure out if she should just give up. Tate was right, Beau was in the way still and she wasn’t going to get her hand where it was supposed to go.

She hated losing. 

With a frustrated huff she gave up and rolled sideways onto her back on the floor and lifted her hands up in defeat. “I’m out.”

“Yay!” Tate yelled. It was just him and Beau left to see who would win the tub of ice cream.

As Scarlet spun the pointer and gave Beau his challenge, Melanie stood up only to be greeted by the sight of Emma with tears rolling down her face, standing at the entrance to the den.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, moving to Emma as her heart clenched in concern. She had no idea where her phone was, and had no idea if something had happened. “Em?”

Emma wiped at her eyes as she shook her head, but couldn’t speak, just fall into Melanie’s arms as she stopped in front of her.

Melanie pulled Emma closer and just held on. “Emma, are you okay?” She asked softly. “Did something happen?” She went on, painfully aware that their kids were probably standing right behind her, just as panicked by the sight of Emma crying as she was.

Emma felt hands rub her back, trying to sooth her pain. She knew she was an emotional wreck right now but it was Melanie’s fault. She wiped her face against the, no doubt expensive, sleeveless t-shirt, and tried to calm down as she hugged Melanie back with a sigh.

“Did you just wipe snot on me?” Melanie asked, making at least one of the kids laugh. 

“Come on, tell me what’s wrong?” She asked again as she forced eyes contact this time, using her hand to gently lift Emma’s chin.

“Is mum okay?” Tate asked nervously.

Emma blew out a shaky breath. “I’m okay.” She said to Melanie first then put her head back down on her shoulder as she turned them a little to see their kids. “I just came home and heard you guys laughing and wished that I was here laughing too.” She explained. 

Tate watched on closely. Still not sure what to make of his mum crying but he could see Melanie was making it better. But he was confused as to what was wrong. 

Scarlet was frowning, she knew Emma cried a lot, even at the TV, but there was always a reason for crying. And most of them weren’t good.

Beau eyes kept going from his upset mother’s face to Melanie’s. 

It was only then that Emma noticed Jade wasn’t around. “Jade afraid of some snot?”

“I think he went on a date.” Melanie muttered into her ear, clearly amused by the reason for Jade’s absence. “But maybe we should call him.”

That made Emma laugh. “No, I’m fine really.” She informed her partner, not wanting to disturb Jade on a night out.

The kids clearly didn’t believe her and even Melanie snorted, but her partner also reached up with the edge of her t-shirt and wiped at her eyes again.

“This doesn’t really look okay, I don’t think, right guys?” Melanie said, looking to the children for support on this. They all shook their heads.

Emma rolled her eyes but kept her arms around Melanie. “Well, I’ve had to listen to Geri talking about watches for the last hour, my feet are killing me, I’m hungry and when I get home what do I find?” She asks. 

They all looked back at her blankly.

“You lot having fun without me!” She explained.

Melanie sighed as the kids giggled. “Drama queen.” She muttered. Her heartbeat was finally starting to slow back down to its normal rhythm. “Okay kids, movie time, you all share the ice cream deal?”

They looked at her sceptically, and it almost made Melanie laugh. “But first I think mum here needs hugs from everyone.” As soon as she said it Tate raced over, closely followed by Scarlet and Beau.

Emma never moved away from Melanie but was very touched as an army of arms threw themselves around her. “Aw, thank you guys, this is perfect.”

“But ice cream makes everything better.” Scarlet said wisely.

“It does.” Emma agreed as Melanie pulled her close again and she snuggled against her.

Tate scowled to himself, he was sure he’d have won it all for himself if they’d kept playing. But when he saw Melanie and his mum kiss he shook his head and went to the DVD’s to make his pick.

Scarlet noticed the kissing too and decided that Emma was going to be fine so she went to get the ice-cream. “Can you get bowls and spoons?” She asked Beau who was still watching the scene in front of him. “Beau?”

“Yeah. I guess.” Beau replied, then followed Scarlet into the kitchen.

That left Melanie and Emma alone for the time being.

“I’m scaring the kids.”

“You’re scaring me.”

Emma chuckled, then looked up at Melanie with a pout. “My feet really do hurt.” She repeated.

Melanie threaded her hand through Emma’s blonde hair and pulled her back into a kiss. “And you’re hungry. Did Geri not offer to feed you?”

Another pout. “If I stayed longer. But I wanted to come home.”

Aww. Melanie gave Emma another kiss. “I’ll make you something to eat.”

“I should have just come home with you.” Emma admitted as they remained in place with their arms around each other. She felt lips press against her head but no ‘I told you so’ followed.

It should have.

“I just, I wanted to talk to her with Mel due back next week.” It had been a waste of time.

Melanie shook her head. “I told you not to get involved.” Not unless they had to.

The problem was the fact that they all still couldn’t come to an agreement about what to do after the UK shows.

Mel was pushing hard in her interviews that there was more to come after these thirteen dates. Which was all good hype, but now there were offers on the table. A European promoter, one from North America offering stadiums across the US and Canada, and now an Australian promoter was offering serious money to do a set of shows there and in New Zealand.

But three of them were in their forties and Geri was Geri.

It didn’t matter that Mel wanted them to sign up for all of it, Geri wasn’t going to even talk about more shows until after the last date at Wembley.

And Melanie was on the fence. She thought that this was the final goodbye to their loyal fans, that what it had been bill as when she’d agreed last summer. As they hadn’t celebrated the 20th anniversary of Wannabe, this was supposed to be that one last thank you. But even then Geri and Mel had wanted to keep the options open, including more dates and more music. The new music was a non-starter, Melanie wasn’t going to budge on that one.

It was never going to be all five of them again. This was all they could offer the fans one last time.

But they had sold out thirteen shows, three of which at Wembley, a venue that offered them a further two dates that Geri had refused to consider. Five nights in a row doing a two hour show would have been hard on everyone, especially the dancers.

Maybe if the dates had been staggered Melanie could have fought for it, but even she wasn’t sure if her voice or body would be able to cope and recover well enough at the end of each show to carry her into the next one.

They were far from being those kids that had burst onto the music scene in ’96 and conquered the world stage in less than two years.

They’d exhausted themselves and finished up burning out. Their youthful enthusiasm and sheer innocence had coloured their non-stop management driven promotional touring but it had been gone by their third and final album. So too had Geri.

And even a few months together at a failed attempt at another world tour crashed down around them.

Both Melanie and Emma weren’t sure about agreeing to anything else right now.

They weren’t siding with Geri over Mel, who was eager to reprise the Spice Girl world domination act, they were simply not sure it was even possible right now.

Family logistics aside, it was more of a question about how well they’d be able to pull off the shows they already had never mind adding more to them.

“Look, we’ll all sit down Monday, and get everyone on the same page. We need to focus on making these shows the best performance we can give to our fans.”

“I know.” Emma just didn’t want them all to start arguing as soon as the four of them were in a room together. They’d said it on the Jonathan Ross show last November, they all knew Mel and what trouble her mouth could get them all into.

Mel was Mel after all. No one was going to change that. And none of them wanted to either.

Especially now, when they were seeing their friend coming back to herself as she ended her marriage to her abusive ex-husband. The bigger tragedy there for Mel being that she was unlikely to get full custody of either of her two youngest.

Emma didn’t know what she would do if Jade spent most of his time in another country and tried to take the boys with him.

She was lucky because Jade was such a good friend, and part of the family, but they also had the legal stuff in place that technically Jade had no rights to the boys. Not that Emma or even Melanie would even think about not including him.

They’d just wanted to be safe.

Things were easier concerning Thomas being the father of Scarlet.

But what Mel was going through right now wasn’t likely to end well. Either before the tour or afterwards Emma and Melanie expected her ex to drag her back into a court room. On the lookout for money but using her access to her child as collateral.

It was an awful position to watch their friend be in.

So both Emma and Melanie knew that Mel’s full steam ahead on all things Spice Girls was part of her wanting to relive the past and show the world they could still carry it off, but another part was just using it as a distraction to what her life has turned into.

Emma would openly admit to crying through a lot of Mel’s latest book, Brutally Honest, and she suspected that Melanie had shed more than a few tears over it as well. Melanie hadn’t even told her she was going to Mel’s book launch, she’d just gone and supported her friend.

Not made a big deal about it, just been there in case Mel needed her.

“I need a drink.” Emma muttered as she cuddled into Melanie.

With a laugh Melanie tightened her hold. “Not without some food first.” She countered. “Go see what the kids want to watch and I’ll go get you something to eat.”

Emma sighed as she finally let go. “Have I told you today how much I love you?”

Melanie smiled, and her eyes lit up, but Emma never had to tell her. Although she did love to hear it from the other woman. “Even after all this?”

“Even after.” Emma confirmed with a smile.

Melanie didn’t have the words to express how much that meant to her. 

Who would have guessed that the girl she and the others had might that night at a train station all those years ago was going to turn out to be the love of her life?

Melanie sure hadn’t, and she doubted Emma did either.

“Go get some more hugs from the kids, and I’ll make you a sandwich.” Melanie offered.

“Oh, now I want a cheeseburger!” Emma replied.

They normally got take-away on a Friday night, it was a family tradition even when all of them weren’t together.

Melanie put her arms back around Emma’s waist. “Let me guess… McDonald’s?”

Emma bit her bottom lip. Clearly wanting to say yes but knowing the problems it would cause.

The kids had already eaten, but if Emma got McDonald’s they’d want it too.

Dilemmas of parenthood.

“I’ll go call, you go remind the children that they’ve already ate and are currently scoffing down ice cream, so no complaining when your food gets here.” Melanie said.

“Deal.” Emma replied with a grin. She normally had a harder time than that, Melanie tried to make sure the kids ate properly most of the week but always let them have what they wanted at the weekends as a treat, and to show them that no food was off limits, it was all down to moderation.

“Mum?” Tate’s voice rang out. “You finished kissing yet? The movie’s starting.”

Scarlet was next. “And the ice cream is melting.”

Emma’s eyes widened causing Melanie to laugh and give her a gentle push and light tap on her backside. “Go. I’ll be in, in a bit.”

“I love you.” Emma said, as she hurried to get her share of the ice cream before it was a puddle.

Melanie just watched her leave with a shake of her head, even with the chaos of a Spice tour about to hit them head on, life was still pretty damn sweet.

“There better be space on that couch for me and some ice cream with my name on it!” She called out as she went to call in Emma’s food.

“Uh oh.”

“Mum’s eating it all Mel!” Beau’s voice replied. “You’d better hurry!”


	6. Dance with me

Designated driver.

That was Melanie’s punishment for last Sunday’s misadventures of the food kind with Tate.

Melanie accepted Emma’s verdict with grace. Not even bringing up the fact she hadn’t been drinking since Christmas due to her gym preparations for the tour. She wanted to live up to the Sporty persona and so she’d upped her gym game and tailored her diet accordingly.

Which included removing alcohol from her life. For the time being. When the tour got underway that would be a different matter, her body will already be in the right shape by then.

But for now, it seemed like a false punishment, but Emma had looked so proud of herself when she’d told Melanie, as they got ready to visit Victoria, that Melanie hadn’t had heart to explain.

“Are we all ready to go?” Melanie asked as she looked at the three faces in front of her.

Emma was missing.

“Where’s mum?” She’d been getting ready the same time Melanie had.

Tate shrugged.

“Putting on shoes that hurt her feet.” Scarlet said with a confused look that earned a chuckle from Melanie.

It was a tough choice for the blonde. She had so many shoes designed to make her feet hurt. “She likes to look nice.” Melanie explained.

Beau shook his head, just as confused as Scarlet was. “She takes them off in the car and then she’ll take them off when we’re at Aunt Vicky’s.”

That made Melanie laugh. Mostly because it was true. “But she’ll look nice walking to and from the car.” None of the kids looked convinced. “How about you grab a pair of mum’s flat shoes Beau? Just in case.”

“I’ll get them.” Scarlet said before taking off for the stairs and Melanie and Emma’s bedroom.

“Mum should wear trainers like you Mel.” Tate said, but as he looked at Melanie’s footwear he saw she was wearing boots, still they didn’t have much of a heel, unlike the shoes his mum preferred to wear.

“What do we say about people’s clothes Tay?” Melanie asked as she bopped him on the nose gently causing him to scrunch up his face in thought.

“That it’s an expression of _self_!” He said, repeating a phrase he had heard from Melanie and Emma a lot.

“Exactly!” Melanie replied and they grinned at each other.

Beau sighed as they all waited for Scarlet and their mum to come down so they could leave. “Will Cruz be there Mel?” He asked. Brooklyn was too old to hang around with and he had a girlfriend, Romeo was nice enough but he had a girlfriend too.

Beau would rather play computer games and if Cruz was around they could hang out while Tate and Scarlet hung around with Harper.

“I’m not sure bud.” Melanie said then smoothed his hair down, away from his eyes. “You sorry you didn’t go with your dad?” She asked knowing that Spurs had a home game that Jade was attending with a couple of his friends instead of taking Beau. Out of the two boys it was Beau that liked going the most but Melanie thought it was more that he got time with his dad than about enjoying the game.

“But we haven’t seen Aunt Vicky or anyone for ages!” Tate said, wondering how his brother could not want to go. The Beckham house was huge and had pool and everything. And Harper was always fun, she either had an art project, science project or just playing in her room was great fun.

Melanie chuckled again. It had been less than two months, about the same amount of time since any of her own family had visited. But the Spice kids had always been in each other’s lives. Melanie in particular wanted them to be close as much as they could be.

She’d been first to visit Victoria when Brooklyn had been born, Emma arriving a few hours later when the press had given up and left the new parents be after getting pictures of the doting new dad David.

Bluebell had play dates with the kids but that was mostly through Emma’s continued close friendship with Geri. Melanie encouraged it as much as she could but her patience for being around Geri didn’t extend to spending hours and hours together.

Especially after her marriage to Christian. No matter how nice she thought he was, their relationship was just so far removed from any idea Melanie had of Geri’s partner. And the house, the maids, the child minders, Geri’s clothes now, or her accent when she spoke, all of it - Melanie just couldn’t deal with it.

Not from the woman that once pronounced to the world that she’d treat everyone the same, be they a Prince or the postman.

“I don’t mind going.” Beau replied. It was a cold day, being at the football wasn’t fun when it was really cold but it wasn’t just about the football. “Can we still have burgers today?”

“Oh, is this about mum’s food last night?” Now Melanie got it. Jade would take the kids out for pub food if they went to a game. Beau just didn’t want to miss out. 

“Can we?” Tate asked, as he and his brother waited for a response Emma came walking towards them with Scarlet in toe carrying a bag.

“We’ll have to wait and see what Auntie Victoria has planned okay guys, we’re guests.” Melanie explained as she pressed a kiss to Emma’s lips as she paused in front of her. “You look great.” She murmured, stealing another kiss before taking the bag from her daughter and peaking inside. “Oh, is that for Cruz?” She asked. There was a wrapped gift in the bag and two boxed bottles of wine that Victoria liked. It was the boy’s birthday on Wednesday and at the end of the week it was Scarlets. 

“Yeah.” Emma confirmed, then looked at the gathered crowd. “Are we ready to go then?”

Melanie looked at everyone then raised an eyebrow.

“I need to pee!” Tate said then hurried to the bathroom nearby.

“Anyone else?” Melanie asked as she opened the front door. Heads shook at her, even Emma’s. “Okay, then to the car. Tay gets the last seat.” Because Melanie was driving and Emma had the passenger seat leaving the kids to fight over who sat where in the back.

Tate came out of the bathroom before going back inside, with the door left open Melanie heard the taps running and knew he’d only just remembered to wash his hands.

“Let’s go.” She told him as he finally joined her.

As he got into the back of the car, Melanie locked up and then she went to Emma and handed her the bag to place at her feet, which shockingly, were free of shoes. “Here.” She said then glanced at the kids, making sure everyone had a seatbelt in place before getting into the car herself.

“I’ve just texted Victoria that we’ll be there soon.” Emma said as Melanie got into the driver’s seat and got them started out of the driveway. 

xxxxxx

“You know you didn’t have to get Cruz anything.” Victoria said as she joined Melanie and Emma in the kitchen. The kids having run off up the stairs together.

Emma waved her friend off. “It’s just a little thing.” She confessed. It wasn’t like the boy wanted for anything, his parents gave him a monthly allowance and spoiled their kids rotten on birthdays and at Christmas. 

There was nothing wrong with that, Emma and Melanie spoiled the kids as well, but when it came to their friend’s kids they’d try and get something silly but fun.

With Scarlet they were taking her out shopping next weekend to pick out a couple of new sets of clothes. But she’d have a party with a few friends over on the night of her actual birthday and then a family only meal the following night after her shopping trip.

Emma had already suggested to Melanie and Jade what to get Tate in a couple of months, time in a recording studio to sing a few songs, the boy loved to steal Emma’s crystal studded mic and pretend to sing along to the radio.

Melanie thought that was pretty big for a soon-to-be eight year old but Emma had taken the kids in with her when she’d been recording her new album so it was something they were more aware of now that the Spice tour was happening.

They’d been too young the first time around and Melanie had never taken any of the kids with her when she was working on her music. It had honestly never crossed her mind to.

But Emma was more carefree and she’d had a lot of fun recording her new music, getting a few friends to duet with her on it, including Jade.

Which Melanie thought was hysterical but they’d all gone and recorded a video for it, Melanie staying out of shot the whole time but had captured lots of pictures that day.

“Well thank you.” Victoria went on as she sat down by Emma and picked up the instructions for lunch that David had left for her. “David cooked, but we still have to let it rest for twenty minutes once the timer goes off.” She explained.

Melanie had her face close to the oven door, there was a roast chicken that looked like it would feed more than just them.

“Light lunch?” She asked pulling a face at her friend as she straightened.

Victoria smiled. “Don’t worry, he’ll finish whatever is left when he gets home. This is really David cooking for David.” She finished with a laugh.

Melanie sniffed at a pot, seeing a nice thick gravy inside. “He’ll be lucky.”

As Melanie got plates out and poked about what food was there, Emma turned to her friend. “How are things?” She asked.

In the middle of reading the wine label, Victoria looked up. “Fine.” She replied before moving to place one bottle on the wine rack nearby and grab an opener for the other one she decided would pair well with their lunch.

Melanie caught Emma rolling her eyes and smirked to herself. “Do you need me to come over and tickle the truth out of you?” She asked Victoria.

“Don’t you dare!” Victoria replied as she shifted around the kitchen to keep out of Melanie’s reach.

Melanie tilted her head. “Was that a challenge?” She asked and looked at Emma. “Did that sound like a challenge to you?” She asked.

Emma was grinning, she pulled the wine over and filled up her glass. “I mean, what else could it have been?” She answered, knowing exactly what was coming as Victoria screamed and took off as best she could in her skirt.

With a snort Melanie gave her friend a few seconds then the chase was on.

Emma just watched on as she drank her wine.

Soon Victoria and Melanie were at different ends of the dining table and even the Beckham’s two dogs were racing back and forth between the pair wanting to join in the fun.

“Melanie, I swear, if you dump me in the pool again, I’m never inviting any of you back!” Victoria warned. She’d had to kick her heels off just to have any chance of staying away from Melanie, but her clothes would survive a soak in the pool.

Not to mention her hair.

“You shouldn’t have said that.” Emma muttered to herself as she looked on. Knowing it would only give Melanie the idea to do it all over again.

All the noise from Melanie and Victoria, as well as Fig and Olive’s barking, had drawn down Harper, Tate and Scarlet to investigate.

“What’s Mel doing?” Tate asked his mum as the kids all stayed by Emma and out of the way.

Emma smiled at the children, seeing a slightly concerned look in Harper’s face. “Melanie thought it was time for hugs but Victoria said no.”

Tate’s eyes widened. “But Mel gives the best hugs!”

Melanie saw the kids before Victoria did. “Okay kids, all of you go hug Auntie Victoria for me!”

Scarlet and Harper raced over and threw their arms around Victoria, who was glaring over their heads at a smirking Melanie. When Tate joined in on the hug fest Victoria had no option but to turn her attention to them and return their hugs.

Which was the opportunity Melanie was waiting for as she came around the table and pulled Victoria into her arms from behind.

“Okay kids, I’ve got her, you all did a great job.” Melanie told them.

Tate was the first to let go and wander back over to Emma as Melanie continued to hug his Aunt. “See.” He told his mum. “Best hugs.”

“Better than mine?” Emma asked as she watched the girls stay close, probably not trusting that whatever Melanie was up to was over. Which given past instances was always a possibility.

Tate smirked. “Different.” He explained. It was a great word, and his parents used it a lot to compare things. Also, it meant he wouldn’t hurt his mum’s feelings because Melanie did give the best hugs, but that was only because she held tighter and longer than everyone else. 

Sometimes Melanie even picked you up in a bear hug and wouldn’t let go until you were begging.

It was great fun when she did that.

Tate thought maybe Aunt Victoria needed a hug like that and who better to give it than Melanie.

Emma shook her head. Out smarted by a seven year old.

Scarlet watched her mum grin behind her aunt. “What are you going to do mum?” She asked, hopping in place a little.

“What makes you think I’m going to do anything sweetheart?” Melanie asked, her arms still securing Victoria against her, though it wasn’t like the other woman was trying to break free.

Scarlet just pointed to her mum’s face which made Victoria snort.

Melanie rested her chin against Victoria’s shoulder and swayed them a little. “What do you guys think I should do?” She asked as Harper watched on cautiously. “Harper?”

The timer went off at the cooker.

“Saved by the bell.” Victoria said and tried to free herself.

“Not so fast, Emma can handle that.” All that need to be done was to turn off the oven and take the chicken out to rest.

But the noise distracted the kids and when Emma went to open the oven Scarlet, Harper, and both dogs were beside her to see what was inside.

Standing in place Melanie felt Victoria’s body shudder with held back laughter.

“You love me really, you’d never kick us out of here.” Melanie said quietly as she pulled Victoria just a touch closer.

“Maybe not Emma and the kids but definitely you.” Victoria replied as Melanie allowed her to turn in her arms so they were face to face.

“You wound me deeply.” Melanie said, but she was still smiling at her friend.

Victoria’s hand came up to touch Melanie’s hair that was left down. “I like this look.” She commented as Melanie pulled her in closer and her arms automatically went around her friend’s shoulders.

“Just admit that you love me.” Melanie went on.

Victoria sighed.

“Is it so hard to say it?” Melanie asked with a pout when Victoria didn’t reply instantly. “That hurts.”

Just then feet pattered their way. “Say cheese!” Tate said, holding his mum’s phone at the ready. As his aunt turned to look at him he watched on as Melanie pressed her lips to Victoria’s cheek and he snapped a picture. “Got it!” He said then raced back to the kitchen.

“What the?” Victoria looked at Melanie for an explanation but her friend just shrugged back at her.

With a chuckle Melanie held Victoria for another long moment, and then let her go. “Let’s go ask.” She said then took Victoria’s hand to follow after Tate, who was just handing the phone back over to Emma.

“What are you up to?” Melanie asked Emma who was grinning at her phone.

Emma quickly put her phone away, besides, they were too late. “Nothing.”

Victoria snorted again. “Why do I not believe that face?” 

“Fine, I sent the picture to David.” Emma admitted, but when Melanie and Victoria failed to react she shrugged. “It was cute.”

“Of course it was, I’m in it.” Melanie answered as she sat down beside Emma, then made faces at the kids who all laughed. “And what are you lot down here for?” She asked as Victoria just shook her head and sat down next to Emma.

At the question Harper went over to her mum. “Can Tate try on some of my clothes, we were going to paint his nails too.” She said.

Victoria didn’t answer right away, instead she turned her head to Emma and Melanie. “Can he?”

Melanie pulled Tate into her lap as Emma didn’t respond. “Okay, you remember at the house and we talked about different people’s clothes?” She waited for him to nod as the two girls moved closer. “Well if Harper lets you try anything on you have to be respectful that they belong to her okay?”

“Yes Mel.” Tate replied but Melanie kept her arms around him so he rested his head against her and looked at his mum.

Emma grinned at him. “You go have fun, but no heels okay, I don’t want any accidents.” She warned as Tate was released and Scarlet took his hand and the three of them headed back up the stairs giggling.

Victoria picked up the glass of wine Emma had pour for her while Melanie attacked her. “Most of her clothes should fit.” She commented quietly as she sipped her wine. Tate was rather slight for his age, not like Cruz had been.

Melanie sneezed.

“Sorry about that.” Victoria said as another sneezed sounded. She’d meant to leave the dogs out back during her friends visit but Cruz had let them back in.

“It’s fine.” Allergies were something Melanie was used to. “You can make it up to me with more hugs later.” She added.

Emma shook her head. “Now the real reason for our visit comes out.” She said with a laugh.

Victoria smiled, charmed by the admission that caused Melanie to blush slightly. She gave her friend a knowing look. “Don’t tell me, too much time spent with Geri.”

Emma almost snorted wine out her nose. 

“Can’t I just miss you?” Melanie asked with a pout. “Emma misses you too, by the way.”

“I do.” Emma readily agreed. “But I’m not going to spend all evening chasing you for hugs.” She warned Victoria.

Victoria picked up her glass again. “And people wonder why I didn’t want to go on tour again.” She muttered.

“Ouch.” Melanie said, before getting up and going to the pots on the stove top. She had already notice the serving dishes David had left out. “Why don’t you two move this to the table and I’ll start getting this ready.”

Victoria didn’t need telling twice, she still wasn’t one for cooking. When David was away she’d get a chef in. What was the point of being this successful if you had to struggle with trying not to poison your family every meal.

“So how are things really going?” She asked as Emma took a seat next to her and place the half full bottle of wine down in front of them.

Emma sighed. They hadn’t spoken about the tour over Christmas, too focused on just enjoying their time together and celebrating with the kids.

With a look over at Melanie, Emma gave Victoria a shrug. “Not great, but not terrible.”

Victoria snorted. “That covers it then.”

“There’s just, a lot of work that needs doing to make this show, and I’m already seeing problems and Mel is back next week and if-“ A hand on her arm stopped Emma’s speech. “I’m just worried she’s putting herself through this for me and she’ll end up hating me for it.” She finished in a whisper. It hadn’t been her intension to reveal anything like that to Victoria, but it was Emma’s greatest fear right now.

“I pushed her into this.” Emma went on.

“You haven’t pushed Melanie into anything.” Victoria retorted. “Yeah, she might not be comfortable about some parts of the tour,” Just as she hadn’t been back in 2007. “But you know as well as I do, if she didn’t want to be there she wouldn’t be.”

The words didn’t make Emma feel any better. “That whole GEM thing was such a mess.” She admitted quietly. “I don’t want to put her through that again.”

Victoria sighed. Melanie and she had talked a lot over those months, especially when Melanie and Emma had fallen out and weren’t speaking. “I’ll confess, I never thought you two would stop speaking to each other.” Or that Melanie and Scarlet would spend so much time away from Emma and the boys.

“It was awful.”

“Painful.” Victoria added. “She was very hurt, but she never thought for a second that you both wouldn’t work it out.”

“We did but it was just so stupid of me thinking back now, I pushed her away and I never thought I’d ever do that.” Emma went on, tears stinging at her eyes, but she held them back. She blew out a breath and shook her head. “I don’t want this to be the same.” She whispered.

Victoria took Emma’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “That won’t happen.” And she believed that. She had watched the pair fall in love and be too afraid to act on it. It had been obvious to everyone close to the group that Melanie was completely in love with Emma.

Even if the years in the group and the falling out at the end had tore their relationship apart, there wasn’t a doubt in Victoria’s mind that Melanie would never love anyone the way she did Emma.

There had been a few times the pair had taken a break in their relationship, giving each other space and time to see explore the possibility of being with other people. 

But Victoria had watched Melanie breaking herself apart with fear that each time she’d never get another chance with Emma. And Victoria thought those breakups, however amicable they seemed, were rooted in Melanie’s fear that she had taken advantage of Emma because she was so young when she joined the group.

Mel had thought that, and even Geri had mentioned several times that Emma was too young to be in a serious relationship, not to mention their manager hadn’t liked the news, nor did he want them to be open about it telling the pair it would ruin Emma’s image with the public.

Victoria finished off her wine as she remembered how little their management and record executives cared about Melanie’s image with the public.

Was it really any wonder why years later Melanie struggled with her mental health?

“Is she talking with her therapist?” She asked Emma. It was no secret between any of them that Melanie saw a therapist regularly for years to deal with her depression, but she had been in a good place for a long while now.

“Yeah.” Emma replied, watching Melanie carve up the roast chicken. “After the first couple of interviews we did back in November she was going twice a week but now it’s a phone call when she needs to, but she thinks, maybe closer to the tour she might call more or make appointments.”

Victoria smirked. “She can always call me when she needs to bitch about the rest of you.”

“Oi!” Emma spluttered.

“Oh please, I know how all of you get.” Victoria added. She spent years with the other girls, she knew how much messing about they all did during rehearsals. Emma’s vocals were effortless because all their individual parts were tailored to themselves. It was why in the early stuff Geri spoke her line more than she sang them, because she struggled even to harmonise the melodies with the other girls.

Melanie was the one that pushed her voice to the limits. Back then it hadn’t been much of a problem, but they were all in the forties now, Victoria was glad she wasn’t the one trying to hit those notes again. Even if she could, she simply did not want to put herself through that again.

Even if privately she did still dream of being up on stage again with them all.

Melanie came over and placed to serving dishes down, one full of vegetables and another with the sliced chicken. “You guys done talking about me?” She asked with a grin before heading back over to grab the last two dishes.

Emma placed her hand on her chest. “We would never talk about you.” She insisted.

Rolling her eyes Victoria stood. “I’ll get the kids.”

“Alone at last.” Melanie said as she sank into the recently vacated seat. She saw through Emma’s smile as she leaned closer, taking Emma’s hand in her own. “You okay?” She wondered if this was about Tate, but then maybe it was something else.

“I’m just being silly.” Emma said trying to brush a tear away. She didn’t know why she was getting emotional. Melanie had already confirmed to her that she was okay with going ahead with the tour, dealing with Geri and Mel, so why she still worried deep in her gut she didn’t know. 

But more tears fell now that they were alone.

Melanie stood and gathered Emma into her arms as she heard the kids approaching.

Subtly, she moved Emma backwards and they found themselves a few feet away from a fast filling table. Melanie felt Emma bury her head into her neck, no doubt in an effort to hide her tears from the kids, but it let Melanie sway them gently and for all impressions they were dancing to the background music Victoria had playing.

“No kissing at the table.” Tate’s voice sounded.

“Not at the table you troublemaker.” Melanie answered back.

Tate just grinned and sat at the ready for lunch, he had on a bright pink sweater he’d borrowed from Harper but still had his jeans on. His nails hadn’t been painted yet either but Scarlet and Harper had promised that they’d finish that after they ate so he was more than happy to be back down at the table.

Besides, it smelled great.

Victoria eyed the two but let them have a moment as she organised Cruz and Beau to help her in making everyone a plate.

If Melanie and Emma didn’t like their food, then they only had themselves to blame.

Confident that the kids were occupied with their stomachs, Melanie moved Emma further away from the table until they could speak without drawing much attention.

She pulled Emma’s face up to look in her eyes. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s up, or do I have to get the tickle monster?” It was a serious threat that worked with everyone from Victoria to the kids. Even Brooklyn still fell victim to the tickle monster when the chance presented itself.

“I’m just worried.” Emma explained as she rested her head back down on Melanie’s shoulder. She loved dancing with Melanie, Sunday mornings were often a highlight of the week when they all gathered for a long lazy breakfast and music played, they danced and laughed together.

Emma had never pictured that sort of thing for herself when she was a kid. Her mum had brought up her and PJ alone, and the weekends were Emma’s time to give her mother a break from looking after them. Which often meant she took PJ out of the house for hours on end.

Breakfast was often quick even if they did include kisses and hugs.

She loved her life right now.

Emma didn’t think any of them had ever been happier than they were at home. She didn’t want that to change. But she knew it would. In a few years Beau would start dating, maybe head off to University. Scarlet and Tate wouldn’t be too far behind him.

“God we’re getting old.” She muttered.

Melanie laughed and gave Emma a squeeze. “That’s what has you getting emotional?” She asked. She was forty-five, she knew they were getting old, she had to take ice baths to recover from long gym sessions, not to mention a touch of Botox here and there every few months.

And her knee injury hurt in the winter.

But the flip side of aging wasn’t so bad. She’d spent more years with Emma than without, they were raising three amazing kids and Melanie really enjoyed her life. Sure, she feels that sometimes she didn’t appreciate her twenties and thirties enough at the time, but she guessed she’d feel that way about her forties and fifties when she was hitting sixty.

Emma huffed into Melanie’s shoulder. “This week was hard.” She complained. And it had only been a light week. “And Mel will be back next week.” Which meant longer sessions as the four-piece worked on their joint routines before Mel went back to the US and they’d work more on their solo transitions before she got back again for the rest of rehearsals.

“Mel’s been great Ems, she’s been working really hard over there.” Melanie pointed out in their friend’s defence. “I don’t think it’s going to be as bad as you think.” On previous tours when Geri and Mel got together, they’d spend most of the time goofing off and distracting whoever they were working with, whether that was the sound director, vocal coach or choreographer.

Melanie didn’t think that would happen this time around.

Emma sighed and looked up at Melanie, who was smiling down at her. “You’re not even a little worried?” She asked.

“Nope.” And she wasn’t. Oh, Melanie didn’t think for a second that everything would go smoothly, far from it, she knew Geri and Mel, and herself well enough to know they’d clash more than once before the tour got underway, not to mention what shit would get stirred up while they were touring.

A little over two weeks, thirteen dates. 

It didn’t sound like much, but Melanie knew anything could happen.

The kids suddenly laughed as Melanie and Emma were staring at each other. Then a crash sounded followed closely by barking.

Melanie just closed the distance and kissed Emma.

They’d work through it.

“Olive, no!” Victoria shouted behind them.

Whatever happened.


	7. What does not kill us makes us stronger

Mel wasn’t arriving today.

What the group text said was that she had court the next day. So, obviously that meant Mel wasn’t traveling to the UK until she was done with court.

Which meant that instead of all four of them meeting to discuss the tour it was just the three of them first thing on Monday morning sat around the table at Spice Girl headquarters. But unlike their past glory days when their head office was actually office space in central London, today it was just a small room at the studio that was equipped with a large table, chairs and a few computer work stations that were normally used by their admin, assistants and anyone else that needed to use them.

“Look we can’t keep putting this off.” Geri said as she sat across from Melanie and Emma. “We need to make these decisions and the sooner the better.”

“We’re just postponing until Friday.” Emma replied. “It can wait a few days.” She insisted.

Melanie got a text message ping on her phone that she looked at rather than talk. Jade was just letting her know the kids all got to school and he was heading to work. Which from Jade, just meant he’d texted ‘tag you’re it’ which was an ongoing game the played.

“What is it about this situation that you find amusing Melanie?” Geri asked as she saw a widening smirk cross the other woman’s face. 

Melanie put her phone back down onto the table as she felt Emma place a hand on her thigh.

“What I find amusing Geraldine, is the fact we are even sat here.” She replied. “Emma called you last night and explained this.” And yet Geri was the one that insisted this meeting go ahead.

“These decisions still have to be made, the costumes, the set list, what we want to talk about with our fans. Are we accepting the Walkers ad or the Mister Men one?” Geri explained yet again for Melanie. “We have people waiting on these answers.”

“And waiting until Mel’s over isn’t going to hurt any of that.” Melanie said, still conscious of how upset Mel was when they’d all changed a meeting at the last minute and Melanie thought Geri had called Mel, or even Simon but no one had until Emma had texted her about what food she wanted delivered.

Which made Melanie feel awful. Luckily Mel hadn’t gone to the hotel in front of all the press, but she had bitched about the lack of communication for at least an hour when she finally arrived at Geri’s, kids in the room or not.

Melanie and Emma were trying to make sure there wasn’t another repeat of that day.

This was only on them. Their management weren’t even involved with these discussions so that made Geri’s push to get it all ironed out today hardly a deadline they had to meet.

“Why don’t we call Melanie right now?” Geri suggested. “That way we can just get this done and out of the way. It shouldn’t take long at all.”

“No. No way am I agreeing to that.” Melanie replied even as Emma squeezed her leg. “It’s not even nine in the morning here, what time do you think it is over there?” She asked.

Geri just shrugged. “It’s just a phone call.” 

“It’s not _just_ a phone call.” Melanie countered, her hands going to the top of her head. She was trying hard not to shout at Geri. Melanie swore the other woman did this kind of thing on purpose, just to annoy her. With a breath count of ten, Melanie let it go. “Fine, call her Geri, let’s all get this meeting started.”

Emma gave Melanie a wide-eyed look as Geri smirked and started to make the call.

Melanie just shook her head shrewdly, not expecting for a second that Mel was going to pick up. She took hold of Emma’s hand that was resting on her knee. There was an eight hour time difference between London and California and even if Mel was up at nearly one in the morning Melanie was sure the other woman wasn’t ready to get into a conference call with them about the Spice World that could take an hour or more if Geri had her way and they covered everything on her agenda. 

Geri frowned as her first try rang out and then went to voicemail.

She tried again.

Voicemail.

Emma watched her friend dial for a third and then fourth try with a wince, “Geri, it’s the middle of the night over there.”

Another try and again there was no answer.

“How could she have forgotten?” Geri asked, confused as to why Melanie wouldn’t be waiting over there expectantly for this very discussion to take place. “This was an arranged meeting.”

Melanie sighed. “And we are going to re-arrange it for when Mel gets here, later this week.” It wasn’t like they were putting this off for weeks, it was just a few days.

Geri put her phone away and stood up. “This is entirely unacceptable.” She placed her hands on the table looking irate. “She could have at least called and apologised.”

“Be reasonable Geri, she told us she has court, you know she’d be here if she could be.” Emma tried to explain on their friend’s behalf.

“We’re here.” Geri pointed out.

“Oh, for god’s sake Geri!” Melanie got out of her seat and glared across the table. “Nothing changes by waiting a few days for this meeting.”

“But…” Geri shook her head, her hand going to her forehead. “Fine. Yet again, have it your way Melanie.” And with that she spun around and walked out of the room.

Melanie watched Geri leave, then sat back down when she was gone. “I don’t even care what she was digging at with that last comment.” She said. Then she pulled out her phone and sent Mel a text wishing her luck in court and to call if she needed to.

Emma sighed, rubbing Melanie’s shoulder in sympathy. She wasn’t sure what Geri’s problem was but blaming Mel for something that was out of her control was uncalled for. “I’ll talk to her.”

“Don’t bother.” Melanie replied, putting her phone away. Emma would only be wasting her time. “Not unless you want a repeat of Friday and honestly, neither I nor kids deserve that.” She informed her partner, who had come home crying after spending time with Geri following rehearsals.

Emma made a face on remembering that. “No thank you.” She didn’t want to waste her time again either. “But this isn’t going to make for a good day.” They were supposed to be working with their dancers this afternoon.

With a shake of her head Emma put thoughts of Geri out of her mind. “Are you going to spend the morning with the band?”

Melanie wiggled her eyebrows. “Want to join us?” She asked. “We can go through a few songs with them if you want. Or you can just listen to us run through a couple.” She offered. It wasn’t like the guys hadn’t had all the sheet music for the last few months to work on them, but it was different performing with a vocalist. They could take cues from Melanie, but they didn’t know the other girls well enough.

And their MD was going to have to try and blend out all their vocals during the concerts. They’d have to get a foundation of what they sounded like in a studio setup but to then have that same sound projected into a stadium full of people and have them all hear each song perfectly was going to be a real effort.

They had weeks of work to get done and Melanie was just as anxious as Geri was to get it going.

But that didn’t mean she blamed Mel for needing to take care of her family. Family should always come first.

If something came up for either Melanie or Emma that meant them missing out on a lot of the rehearsals, then that’s just what was going to happen. Especially if it was her family taking her away from this.

“For two become one?” Emma asked with an easy smile. She loved singing with Melanie, she’d take every chance she got. She was still disappointed that her suggestion of a duet for her latest solo album had been turned down.

She’d tried not to be offended but the rejection had stung. Even though Melanie had more than made up for her rebuff, taking her away to Italy for the weekend to make up for it. The fact that she then did the song with Robbie wasn’t the best idea ever even if he and Melanie had talked a few times over the years.

They’d both made lots of mistakes during their relationship, but if Emma could have replaced that track on her upcoming release she would have. Unfortunately, the record company thought it would help promote the album and so it stayed.

It didn’t surprise Emma at all that Melanie never commented on that song when she first got to hear the full album. Emma had been more than happy to move right along to teasing Jade over his contribution. As someone in the family should sing with Emma. 

And as Melanie said, it showcased Emma’s abilities very well.

Melanie shrugged and took Emma’s hand. “That or something else, we could really freak the guys out and have them work on something different from Forever.” She had a few songs she liked from that album that they never got the time to release as singles.

Emma sucked in a breath. They’d never even broached the idea of doing any of the other songs from that album. Goodbye, Holler and Let Love Lead the Way were the three that were most likely to feature during the tour. The five of them had never been able to agree on any more than that during the first reunion tour, Geri hadn’t been happy with the idea but then they’d decided to do a sort of through the ages concept, which meant them adding solo songs to the set list.

And Geri’s chance to belt out a cover song.

Or mime to it at least.

There wouldn’t be any solo performances this time around but maybe they could re-mix one of the other songs from Forever and have it play for the fans during an interlude while they changed costumes or while the dancers performed.

“Geri will freak out.” Emma said, but Melanie just grinned back at her. She sighed. “Which is exactly what you want.”

Melanie chuckled and got up. “Nah, I don’t want to be _wasting my time_ , my _weekend lover_.”

Emma couldn’t help but smile back. “That was bad.”

Melanie sniffed as she took Emma’s hand. “I woulda said corny but, hey ho, can’t win them all.”

“Are you winning any?”

“Lots.” Melanie insisted.

Emma laughed as they headed for the door. “You got anything to back that up with, babe?”

“Don’t have to.”

“Even Tate wouldn’t win an argument with that line.”

“I’m not Tate.”

“Thank god, I couldn’t picture you wearing pink.” Emma replied.

Melanie chuckled and swung their joined hands a little.

While her style had matured through the years one thing was still true, Melanie did not like the colour pink.

“Come on, let’s go cause a little trouble in the music hall.” Melanie said. Knowing whatever songs she and Emma sang together weren’t going to be easy for the band, but it would keep them on their toes.

And everyone enjoyed a challenge, right?

xxxxxx

It was a long day at the studio, the first half was fun with the band, but the second half was more difficult. And that was exactly why Emma insisted that they leave early enough to pick the kids up from school.

Melanie had got out of the car and hugged each of the kids as soon as she saw them headed towards the school gate.

And just like that, no matter how frustrating the afternoon with Geri was for Melanie, it drained away at that first look and smile she got from Scarlet, Beau and Tate.

It was a trick Emma knew she was going to use again and again during the lead up to the tour. 

“Okay, you two, what’s going on over there?” Emma asked as she helped Jade with preparing dinner for them, he was heading out for a night on the town with partner unknown, and had already told them not to wait up when the children had gone to change.

Melanie and Emma were giving him another few weeks before they were going to demand information, but until then they were both just happy to see he was getting out there and enjoying himself.

Tate’s eyes widened as he looked to Scarlet. But she shook her head at him. “Nothing mum.”

“Don’t believe you son.” Jade said, but he wasn’t too concerned. He thought maybe the kids were planning something, but as he wasn’t going to be home for much longer it was Emma and Melanie that would have to deal with whatever scheme they were working on.

At least the kids normally teamed up against Melanie, but sometimes it was him, so he was pleased to be getting out of there. 

“But it’s fine. You can tell me all about it after the fact.” He told Tate with a wink. Tate smiled back at him then went back to talking quietly with Scarlet.

Emma looked on with a shake of her head. “A house full of kids.” She said, including Jade and Melanie in that statement.

Jade leant over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “You love it though.” It wasn’t like this was a new thing. He was just grateful that the kids were getting older. They’d grown out of the lego all over the floor stage, that had never been fun. Funny as hell when it was Melanie standing all over it in her bare feet, when it was him, then not so much.

Plus, access to the internet was a terrible thing, it gave the kids all kinds of weird and wonderful ideas for pranks.

“Okay, I’m outta here.” Jade announced. He then went over to Tate and Scarlet, giving them both a hug and a kiss before calling up the stairs to Beau who was playing online with a friend from school. He got a mumbled reply from Beau and then he was heading for the front door.

Emma watched him leave then her thoughts went to Tate and Scarlet, wondering what mischief the pair were going to get into, and if it was going to be directed to herself and Melanie or to their brother.

Melanie come down the stairs, having heard Jade’s shout of goodbye to Beau, she paused when Scarlet and Tate stopped their quiet talking and stared over at her. She eyed them suspiciously then looked to Emma.

Emma shook her head. “Don’t ask.” She advised, as she checked the pasta once more, it was almost ready.

“Okay.” Melanie said slowly, giving Scarlet and Tate a final look before making her way over to Emma and wrapping her arms around her from behind. “Do I want to know what those two are up to?” She asked into Emma’s ear.

“Probably not.” Emma replied.

Melanie sighed, she’d find out what the kids were up to eventually. “Today was fun.” She muttered.

Emma snorted. “No it wasn’t.” The band had struggled most of the morning to get their arrangements in sync, but in the end they’d managed to get through Love Thing and Stop without anyone messing up enough to notice.

The dancing in the afternoon hadn’t been nearly that successful. Emma’s feet were already feeling it and this was just day one of six that they had planned for this week. Things would only get more intense the closer they got to the concerts.

Once they had agreed on the final setlist and how they would cover costume changes, then they’d step up the dance routines for all four of them. That had been scheduled to kick off this week because Mel had meant to be back, now they were having Mel’s group of dancers work without her, it wasn’t the best but it was a situation they’d come across before when Melanie’s knee injury prevented her participating in the dance rehearsals back in 2007. Even into the full dress rehearsal Melanie’s knee hadn’t completely recovered yet she still performed.

Mel was sending them recordings of some of her solo work in the dance studio over there, so it wasn’t like she’d be that far behind when she did join them.

Emma stirred the pasta again, pressing one of the noodles against the pot to test its firmness. “Okay, guys, go get Beau and Melanie can finish setting the table, it’s dinner time.” She said.

Melanie held tighter to Emma for a second then let go and turned to look at the table. “Finish, you haven’t even started.” She complained with a shake of her head before setting about getting plates and cutlery out for everyone.

“Bottle of wine too please, Mel.” Because it had been that kind of day.

The sound of footsteps coming way too quickly down the stairs was followed closely by bums on seats and curiously smiling faces.

Melanie waved a finger at the three of them. “Stop that, whatever it is, you’ll scare Ems.”

Emma grinned to herself from the sink where she was draining the pasta. The sauce was mostly vegetables but Melanie insisted on some protein so there was some lean mince through it too.

“I’ll take that.” Melanie said taking the pot from Emma and heading for the table, letting the blonde take her own seat. Melanie winked at her when she lifted the already full glass of white wine to her lips. Then she stared around the rest of the table. “Okay, who wants pasta and sauce separate?” She asked and two hands shot up. She took plates and returned them with a serving of pasta and ladle of the sauce on the side, then she made her own plate look the same.

After that she poured the rest of the pasta into the remaining sauce and carefully combined it before filling the plates of everyone else. 

“Only empty plates get dessert.” Melanie reminded the children, but her fork was pointed at Emma, causing a few chuckles. 

“I’ll have you know I’m starving, and that I know what’s hiding in the fridge so there.” Emma replied with a grin. They had Viennetta ice cream, it wasn’t either Melanie’s or Emma’s favourite dessert but the kids thought it was fancy, and it went with the Italian theme of the meal.

Melanie shook her head as she tucked into her food, Tate and Scarlet were racing to finish theirs. “Okay you two, no need for that, it’ll still be there whenever you finish.” She cautioned and it slowed them down a little.

Emma just watched on with a smile. She was pleased there wasn’t any fuss over the amount of vegetables in the meal, that was always a risk when they came off a weekend full of treats and takeout meals. But they all put in the effort to eat better the rest of the time.

Still.

She sighed and it got Melanie’s attention.

“You okay?” Melanie asked, between mouthfuls. Carefully making sure not to cause another food display war with Tate.

“I think I need to start going to the gym with you.” Emma confessed with a pout.

Melanie snorted and went back to her food.

“Oi!” 

“No, it’s just, why?” Melanie replied, not wanting to risk genuinely upsetting Emma. She didn’t want to be rude, but Emma hadn’t any interest in joining her in the gym before. Ever.

Emma sighed again and moved her pasta around her plate, before a hand reached over, and she lifted her eyes to meet Melanie’s concerned gaze. “Today was really hard.” She finally confessed. “Don’t laugh.” She warned as she saw the beginnings of a grin on Melanie’s face.

Tate however had no problem laughing, even Scarlet was giggling beside her.

Melanie pulled Emma’s hand up to her lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it before letting go. “Today was supposed to be hard babe, the next few weeks will be before things feel easier.” She explained.

That wasn’t what Emma wanted to hear. She let out a groan and shook her head. “I’m too old for this.” She muttered.

“Say that again tomorrow, when Geri can hear you.” Melanie asked, her eyes lighting with amusement.

Emma scowled at Melanie. “You are _so_ mean.” Emma was still the youngest in the group, and Geri was the oldest, just by how much no one really knew. Officially she was a year and a half older than Melanie but the rest of them had their doubts over that one, out of the other four Mel had been the closest to Geri during those early years but even she had confessed to not being sure of Geri’s actual age.

Melanie giggled to herself and went back to finishing her plate. Then she turned her attention to the kids. “Any of you got schoolwork to finish before tomorrow?” Heads shook. “Are we sure?” It was only Monday after all so Melanie was willing to accept that when they told her they didn’t. “Okay, then it’s either a movie in the den or up to your rooms after dessert, okay?”

“Can I finish my game before dessert?” Beau asked Melanie.

“Are you going to be finished by eight?” Melanie countered.

Beau nodded his head. “Tommy’s not allowed on after eight either.”

“Then okay. We’ll leave yours on a plate in the fridge.”

“Thanks!” Beau replied as he shifted his chair back and got up. “Can I take a drink up to my room?” He asked looking between Emma and Melanie. 

Emma nodded. “Just one.” She added when he went to the fridge where they kept soft drinks.

“What about you two?” Melanie asked as she took her own and Beau’s plates over to the sink. She’d put whatever pasta was left over into containers for freezing and it would do for something quick and easy later in the week.

Tate and Scarlet conferred quietly together.

Emma turned in her seat to raise her eyebrows at Melanie before turning back to the kids.

“Room please, and can Tate sleep over?” Scarlet asked, looking pleadingly at both women.

Melanie scoffed and took their empty plates away. “Why do I think you two are up to something?” She muttered.

Scarlet placed her hand on her chest and feigned shock. Something she had picked up over the weekend from Victoria. 

Emma laughed at that, causing Scarlet to blush. “Okay, enough of that, up to your room and come back in half an hour for your dessert and we can discuss sleeping arrangements then.” She told the pair and watched them scurry away.

“Can we have a sleep over?” Melanie asked once they were alone.

Emma snorted as she refilled her wine glass. “Isn’t every night a sleep over?”

Melanie sat back down and shrugged. “It’s always polite to ask a lady first.”

Emma grinned and sipped at her wine.

“Want to sit outside?” Melanie asked, wiggling her eyebrows. “I’ll put a log in the burner.” To keep the evening drop in temperature at bay, it was still the tail end of winter still.

Emma sighed. “Sounds lovely.”

Not too long later Emma found herself sat out in their back garden in front of a fire, wine glass in her hand and Melanie’s arms around her as they relaxed and watched the sky darken and the stars trying to shine.

Neither of them were in a rush to speak, more than happy just to enjoy the quiet moments they had together.

“Were you serious about the gym earlier?”

Emma shrugged, her eyes still looking up.

“You don’t have to.”

“Shouldn’t I though?” Emma countered. She felt like she should be putting in more effort than she was, especially after how difficult she found the dancing this afternoon. “I mean I only have to look at what you’re doing and Mel’s doing the same.” So why wasn’t she? It was only now that Emma even thought about this. During the last tour her pregnancy with Beau had left her all over the place but she’d still managed to attend all the dance rehearsals and pull off the shows even with her ankle sprain.

Melanie shook her head. “No.” She replied. “That’s us, not you.” She explained to Emma. “You know Mel and I have control issues, but you aren’t us, there’s no need for you to start hitting the gym or anything like that.”

Emma swallowed hard. “Don’t you think I need to lose some weight though? Be fitter?” She asked quietly, grateful that Melanie was behind her.

Tightening her hold, Melanie shook her head. “Not at all, babe.” She replied quickly. “I love how you look.”

Emma couldn’t help but snort. “I’m not a kid anymore.”

Now it was Melanie’s turn to chuckle. 

“I’m serious, I don’t know how I’m going to do this.” Emma confessed.

Melanie gathered Emma closer and pressed a kiss to her neck as she rested her head on Emma’s shoulder. “I hate to break it to you babe, but the Spice Girls are not a serious group.”

Emma let out a laugh. “Will you take this seriously.”

Melanie shook her head. “Can’t, not when your talking bullshit like this.”

“Melanie!”

“Emma!”

Frustrated, Emma turned and reluctantly Melanie let her. “You say that but look how hard your working for this.” Emma said.

“You’re not me.” Melanie tried to explain again. Melanie had bad memories of all the previous tours, this was her own way of trying to make some sort of peace with her role as a Spice Girl. 

Emma should feel that she had to take the same route Melanie was taking, or any of the other girls as a matter of fact.

“The fans love you how you are, they know you, you don’t have to be something else to them.” Melanie went on. “Don’t do that to yourself sweetheart.” She reached over and cupped Emma’s face to keep eye contact. “You don’t need to.”

“But you are.”

Melanie shook her head again to deny the claim. “I’m doing something I think I have to, not for the fans, not really.” This was about her personal demons with Sporty Spice and how much time she had spent hating her. “I’ll support anything you want to do, you know that, but only if you can tell me it’s for the right reasons, and honey, I don’t think this is.”

Emma blew out a breath. She hadn’t went out of her way to prepare harder during any of their other tour preparations. Maybe Melanie was right. “Fine.”

Melanie smiled and soon they were back cuddled up and looking at the growing blanket of stars in the evening sky.

“You just want to keep the gym to yourself, but it’s fine.” Emma grumbled in a joking tone.

“Exactly!” Melanie agreed. “Don’t encroach bitch.”

Emma giggled and finally relaxed. She wasn’t sure how serious she would have taken extra exercise workouts but it was nice to hear that Melanie didn’t think she needed to put in that kind of work if she didn’t want to. 

Melanie was right, over the year Emma had had plenty of opportunities to increase her fitness level, especially with three kids to chase around, but up until now Emma hadn’t felt the need.

“Mum?”

“Mel? Can we have ice cream now?”

That was Tate and Scarlet down for their dessert.

“Duty calls.” Melanie said, ease out from behind Emma. “You want any?” She asked as she stood at the door to their kitchen.

“I should say no and be good.”

“But?” Melanie smiled knowing Emma was proving her point.

Emma sighed.

“I’ll bring two spoons and we can share.” Melanie offered.

“No!” Emma turned with a look of such outrage that Melanie couldn’t help but laugh.

“Okay, I’ll get my own, geez Em.”

Tate and Scarlet were laughing at the table having heard the exchange themselves.

Melanie was still giggling to herself as she cut portions for everyone. “Better save this one for Beau later.” She said as she placed a slice back into the fridge.

Tate nodded, swallowing down a spoonful. “Mum might eat it if you don’t.”

Scarlet giggled but chose not to say anything.

Melanie just smiled and ruffled his hair. “Plate in the sink when you both are finished please.”

“What about Tate staying in my room mum?” Scarlet asked as Melanie was making her way back outside with two plates.

Melanie paused then nodded. “Sure guys, but no staying up past bedtime, it’s still a school night remember.” She warned the pair.

“Thanks Mel.”

When Emma handed over Emma’s plate and spoon, she saw the knowing look she was getting.

“What?” She asked, taking her own seat.

“You’re such a push over.”

Melanie grinned to herself and ate some of the ice cream on her plate. “I just know they’re planning something, and if I’m the good guy then maybe they’ll go after Jade.”

“That’s mean.” Emma replied with a laugh.

Melanie shrugged. “Survival of the fittest babe, you girls taught me that.”

Now Emma really laughed.

It was true though, for years they’d have to navigate how to survive living and working with each other almost 24/7 and it had led to some very interesting times.

“Besides, if they go after me, they often get you by association.” Melanie warned.

Emma rolled her eyes. “Poor Jade.”

“You’ll thank me for it later.” Melanie informed her. 

“Probably.”


	8. The perfect number

“What if we sneak out for lunch?” Melanie asked as she and Emma walked down the hall from the dance studio.

“No.”

“But, now hear me out,” Melanie said, putting her hand up, as Emma gave her a hard look. “It’s Thursday, we have the kids to pick up soon, and you know she’s just going to spend the whole time complaining that Mel still isn’t here.”

“Even so, we are going to the lunchroom and joining everyone else.” Emma insisted.

Melanie sighed quietly but resigned herself to spending the next hour with Geri talking at them about Mel being awol. 

Emma eyed her partner as they neared the hall. “And if you even think about sitting with the guys in the band...” She warned.

Melanie shook her head and reached for Emma’s hand, bringing it up to her lips for a kiss just before they reached the entrance to the hall that had been commandeered by the catering crew now that they had a full rehearsal going on.

Minus one Melanie Brown who was still dealing with her marriage breakup in the courts in the US.

“I’ll be good.” Melanie promised. She’d just wanted to test the idea out, not upset Emma, she could deal with Geri she just thought it was a waste of energy. 

Mel would be back over from the US as quickly as she could make that happen. Melanie was just tired of trying to get Geri to understand that.

As they entered the room they noticed it was already full of the dancers and the band as well as some of the rig crew.

“Go try and find a seat in this crowd.” Melanie said. “And I’ll get us something to chow on.”

Emma smiled at the offer but had to shake her head as she made her way to the back of the room where a table was reserved just for the girls. She smiled at the greetings she received from people as she passed by. It still struck her just how young some of the dancers were. Victoria’s oldest, Brooklyn, was older than some of the faces surrounding Emma right now.

It was almost enough to make Emma regret not heading out for lunch with Melanie.

Especially with a two-hour choreography session planned for the afternoon session.

“Here you go.” Melanie said, placing a tray down with the lunch selections she’d picked out. “Brown rice and chicken for both of us, my protein shake, which you are more than welcome to share,”

“No thanks.” Emma replied with a look of disgust.

Melanie chuckled as she placed the final dish down. “And some steamed veg.”

Emma glanced at the food then picked up her fork and started in. She wasn’t surprised that Melanie’s bowls held more, her partner was planning on a workout after the dance rehearsal was over with.

As they worked on their food Melanie felt her phone buzz in her pocket, it was only then that she noticed Geri wasn’t around. But she didn’t want to put that out into the world only to have the newly turned redhead then walk over and sit down beside her.

“What do we say about phones at the table?” Emma said out of habit as she watched Melanie place her cell phone out onto the table.

“I’ll put it away in a second.” Melanie muttered as she chewed. It was a good friend, with some interesting news. Interesting enough to make Melanie stop eating and start typing a reply.

“Mel?” Emma said, wondering at the full-blown smile of Melanie’s face.

“There you two are.” Geri said as she sat down beside Emma with a plate of tofu and steamed vegetables.

“I’ve got to go make a call to Ying, I’ll fill you in when I get back Em.” Melanie said, picking up her shake but waiting long enough for Emma to reply. She really wasn’t rushing out just because Geri had sat down, in fact she had barely even noticed the other woman was there.

Emma eventually nodded. “Nothing’s wrong is it?”

Melanie quickly shook her head. “Far from it, but it’s kinda private so I’ll be back in a bit.” She went on, leaning down to press a kiss to Emma’s lips as she got ready to hurry from the room. “We’ll talk later babe, hey there Ginge.”

Geri watched Melanie press her cell phone to her ear and slip out of the room. “Something I said?”

Emma took a breath and tried not to think about what Melanie was up to, she’d find out eventually. “I’m not sure, anyway, how was your vocal session?” Emma was spending her mornings with Melanie and the band going over some of their songs and some of the covers they had used in past tours. _We Are Family_ was a fan favourite and Melanie loved singing it, it was always a fun moment in their shows.

“About that.” Geri said as she smiled at Emma.

It was a smile that gave Emma a sinking feeling in her gut.

“Playing stadiums like we are about to is notorious for sound problems.” Geri explained. “So, one of the things we need to discuss with the sound engineer is making us heard to the fans in the back, not just those in the front section.”

Emma hummed but concentrated on her lunch even though she was feeling a tummy ache coming on.

“The answer is turning up the play back.” Geri finished with a smile, then stabbed at a piece of broccoli. “So really, I don’t know why I need any extra vocal sessions.”

Emma paused her eating and turned to Geri only to watch the other woman tuck into her meal with a smile on her face. And in that moment Emma decided that whoever had texted Melanie and caused her to leave the room was about to receive a very expensive bottle of wine as a thank you.

xxxxxx

Emma was surprised when Melanie wasn’t in the dance studio after lunch, but with Geri at her side talking away about something Monty did ‘at the farmhouse’ last night, she was grateful enough just to see Paul and the dance groups.

Emma gave her troupe a little wave as she and Geri moved to stand with Paul.

Paul glanced at the door, expecting the third member of the girl group but after Emma gave him a small shrug of her shoulder, he clapped his hands together to gather everyone’s attention.

“Okay guys, I know it’s been a hard week, so today we are going to go over a few dance sections we already have down, tomorrow we’ll pick up something new during the morning session and then work with the ladies on it into Saturday.” He went on. The expectation of working a six day week was because Melanie Brown had been due to join them, and with only a few weeks to the full blown stage rehearsals, they were really pushing it to be ready on time.

Emma glanced at her watch then pulled her cell phone out as she ignored Paul talking with the dancers in favour of trying to work out where Melanie had disappeared to. She stepped away from the group with her phone at her ear.

It went to voice mail straight away.

“Mel, where are you? We’re starting the dance session in hall C.” She said before hanging up. “And you better have a damn good excuse for this.” She muttered to herself before tucking her phone away and turning back to the others with a smile.

Geri gave Emma a look. “Problems? Melanie was aware of today’s schedule wasn’t she?”

Emma shook her head, not rising to the bait. “No problems.” She replied before focusing in on what Paul was saying.

“As we’re a girl down I’ll stand in for Sporty.” Paul said to the amusement of the dancers. They already had to use one of his assistants as Mel’s stand in as she was not back to join them just yet.

He went over to the sound system at the back of the hall. “Everyone in place for If You Can’t Dance.” He informed them. He set the song to loop as they would be going over it for the next twenty minutes at least.

He got into place with Melanie’s group of dancers as Geri and Emma took their places just as the first notes of the song sounded. “And one, two, three.” He shouted over the music as he did his best to keep an eye on the dancers. The talent could screw up their moves all they wanted but it was his job to get his dancers performing.

It was hard to judge as he watched the line along the mirrored wall of the dance hall. If he knew he was going to be a lead singer down he would have brought another of his team along to stand in for Melanie.

They ran through it a few times before Paul had enough and moved front and centre so he could focus more on his dancers and less on filling in for the act. “Maya, you’re out of step, Jake you need to be tighter on those arm movements.”

They went from the top again.

And again.

“Hey!! Where my Bitches at?!”

Emma spun around at that familiar voice to see Mel storm into the room with the biggest grin on her face. She quickly moved over to capture her friend in a hug. “Missed you.” She said as Mel tightened her hold.

Mel released her but kept Emma close. “Well I’m here now, so let’s get this show on the road.” She said before moving towards Geri for another hug.

Emma shook her head as she watched on.

A throat cleared and made her look back. Melanie was stood there beside her.

Emma narrowed her eyes. “You are in big trouble.” She hissed at the other woman.

Melanie just smirked. “Even after I come baring gifts of missing bandmates?”

“Was that what the phone call was all about?”

Melanie shook her head. “Tell you about that at home, no, but that one called me from the parking lot wondering if security would let her in or not.” She went on to explain with a chuckle as she aimed her phone and took a snap of Mel hugging a reluctant looking Geri. “I had to go out there and escort her in.”

Emma eyed the phone. “What are you doing now?” She couldn’t help but ask.

Melanie smirked as she sent the picture on it's way. “Just letting Victoria know those two have kissed and made up.”

Emma’s eyebrow hiked up. She then turned her head to study the other two women. They were talking, or maybe it was just Mel talking at Geri. “Have they though?” She muttered.

“Probably not.” Melanie admitted. She wasn’t happy with Geri’s behaviour lately either but just as she had done on previous tours with the girls, she’d ignore them as much as she could. “But game faces darling!” They were all used to the pretence, brushing off their pair’s interactions. They’d done it for years so they all knew the score.

But that didn’t mean everyone was happy about it.

Paul walked up to the pair while the dancers all came over and took turns to welcome Mel back into the fold.

“How do you guys feel about working late tonight?” He asked, having a full set of talent meant the full routines could be worked on. “We really are behind.”

Melanie put her hand up to cut in. “It’s fine, this is what we signed up for, so whatever it takes.”

Emma’s eyes widened. They had plans for tomorrow night, she wasn’t sure extra sessions would do down well with their kids. 

Paul intentionally ignored the look on Emma’s face as he smiled and went over to confer with his assistant while the rest of the dancers finished their hello’s to Mel.

“Scarlet will kill you dead if we cancel tomorrow night.” Emma reminded her partner.

Now it was Melanie’s turn to look shocked. “He was just talking about tonight and Jade and PJ are taking the kids out to the movies tonight.”

With a sly grin Emma started over toward Geri and Mel. “You better hope so.”

Melanie put her hands on her hips as she watched Emma walk away. “Fuck.” Scarlet would kill her if she had to postpone.

“Okay guys, we’ve all seen Mel before, lets get back to work.” She called to the group. “Paul, lets go or we’ll be here all night.”

Mel rolled her eyes and started pulling her jersey off. A few dancers made remarks about her body as she exposed her abs, she just smirked at them and enjoyed the looks.

Even the quick look Geri gave her.

“Okay bitches, let’s see what you’ve got.” Mel told them. Dancing had been her stress relief over in the States while she dealt with her ex-husband and his scanky lawyers. She knew she looked fit as hell and she had these moves down.

Paul sighed but nodded to his assistant who was now in charge of the music. “Okay, one more time, places for If You Can’t Dance.” He called out then counted them in with the music, his eyes paying attention to his dancers and their interactions with the talent.

This was the first time he had everyone in the same room together.

He sighed as he spotted serval dancers making the wrong steps, and a few others getting their directions wrong. “Stop!” He called out and the music cut out. “We’ve got as long as it takes guys. Again, from the top.”

Emma blew out a breath and tried to think good thoughts as she worked her way through the dance moves. But again, they failed to make it to the end of the song before Paul was calling out again and name checking a few dancers.

Again, they went from the top.

She knew at this rate Melanie wouldn’t be the only one having an ice bath tonight.

“Again, guys pay attention, you had this yesterday.” Paul barked out.

xxxxxxx

Melanie felt the bed shift, but she refused to open her eyes. She just sighed when Emma laid against her with a huff of exhaustion. “Kids finally in bed?” She asked as she closed her arms around the other woman.

They’d had too much fun and too much sugar to be anything but a handful all evening once they got back with Jade. Fortunately, Jade and PJ had stuck around to help out and it let Melanie and Emma get away with little more than nods and smiles as the kids wore themselves out.

Emma grunted, almost too tired for a conversation. 

Melanie smiled in the darkness as she felt Emma nestle her face into her neck. Today had been really tough but tomorrow was a double dance session with an added vocal session on Saturday that they’d be taking the kids to.

“You sure it’ll get easier?” Emma asked, clearly unconvinced.

Melanie laughed and pressed a kiss to Emma’s head. “However bad you’re feeling right now, we all are sweetheart. But this will all be over in a flash, try to enjoy this part as much as the performance part.”

Emma wasn’t sure she could pretend to enjoy the pain she was in, but she was only too aware that these concerts would be over quickly. Too quickly.

Thirteen shows just wasn’t the same as a full on tour. The only thing she could compare it to was the Winter shows at Earl’s Court nearly twenty years ago. Those had been special, the four of them without Geri had been able to enjoy it and Melanie had come off a successful European solo tour and was in great form during the concerts.

She let out a sigh. “I know.” 

“I did give you a foot rub tonight.” Melanie reminded Emma. “And offered to set up an ice bath for you.” She added with a smirk that turned into a grimace as Emma pinched her in the side. “Ow.”

“Serves you right.” Emma muttered before she felt a kiss press against her head.

And they settled into silence after that, both of them tired from the long day.

Suddenly Emma lifted up to stare down at Melanie.

“What?”

“You never did tell me why you ran out at lunch.” Emma said.

“Oh.” Melanie smiled and pulled Emma back down against her.

“Well?”

“Just a little bit of news to share.”

Emma rolled her eyes in the darkened room. “So, share it.”

“But you’re so much fun to mess with.”

That earned Melanie another pinch. “Okay, okay!”

“Talk.”

“Little Oz is going to the clinic.” Melanie finally explained without having to go into detail, Emma would know exactly who and what she was talking about.

Emma let that news sink in. This was indeed very big news. “That’s great, we’ll have to do something.”

Melanie rubbed at Emma’s back. There was still a long way to go for their friend in her journey, and sadly there was never any guarantee of success when it came to IVF. “We will, once we have the go-ahead and it’s all confirmed.”

“A baby.” Emma whispered. She would cross everything she had that it came to be. It had been a while since anyone in their close group of friends had gotten pregnant. There had been Monty but Melanie’s strained relationship with Geri and her husband made that less personal. Melanie had very little interaction with Bluebell and even less with Monty.

Melanie pressed another kiss against Emma’s head. It would be a celebration, but for right now they had to keep quiet and just wish their friend success.

“Three is a great number though.” Melanie said quietly, hoping to stave off any conversation about them and more children.

Emma laughed out loud, she’d been thinking just that herself. And after the day they’d just had the idea of dealing with a newborn or even a toddler was absolutely horrific.

Geri and her husband paid their team of nannies and house staff very well to look after her kids, and for good reason.

“We can be the cool Aunts.”

Emma grinned and snuggled back down. “The cool Aunts.” This year was turning out to be all kinds of interesting. The adrenaline rush at this revelation had made the ache in her muscles ease, or maybe the good news just re-worked her brain’s priorities.

Either way it was definitely going to be a year to remember, with Geri and Mel’s past relationship going public, a string of Spice Girl concerts on the horizon, a new album for Emma, and a Pride tour Melanie had planned for late summer.

Into the quiet they heard their bedroom door open slowly and whispered voices drift over.

Melanie shook her head as the door closed again a giggling sounded along the upstairs hallway.

“I take it back. Three might not have been the right number.” She muttered to Emma although she was kidding. She was just disappointed the kids had decided to try and play a trick on her.

“Well, we were late home tonight. And Jade did take them to the cinema.”

Melanie didn’t need Emma to be all sensible about it. 

“Aren’t you going to see what they did?” Emma asked as Melanie just laid there.

“Nope.”

“What if they let a bug into the room.” The kids knew Emma hated bugs.

Melanie tried not to laugh. “I’m sure they didn’t.”

“But what if they did?”

Silence.

“Mel?”

With a resigned groan, Melanie moved out from under Emma and threw the cover back as she got out of bed. “The thing’s you do for love.” She muttered to herself.

Emma just grinned as she watched Melanie from the safety of their bed.

“Ow! Fuck!” Melanie exclaimed as she started to hop.

“What? Are you okay?” Emma asked as she sat up.

“I stood on something.” Melanie complained.

Emma winced. “Was it alive?”

Melanie let out a deep breath as pain radiated out from the sole of her bare foot. If it had been alive, given the wetness of her foot, she doubted it was alive any longer.

Either that or her foot was bleeding.

“Oh yeah, three was definitely enough.” She muttered to herself as she closed her eyes and flicked the bedroom light on, she almost didn't want to know what she'd find.

xxxxxx


	9. Signs and signals

Tate watched Melanie from the table in the kitchen. He and the others had to leave for school soon, but so far it had been a very quiet morning. Very unusual for their household.

All the kids were watching Melanie as she tapped away on her laptop across the room from them.

They knew they were all in trouble for last night, but no one yet had said anything about it, and they were all too scared to.

“Alright kids, finish up and go get your school bags, it’s time to go.” Jade said, having already discussed with Emma that he’d be taking the kids to school today and collecting them afterwards.

He did feel a touch guilty over the kids prank on Melanie given he’d encouraged them to do it. He just hadn’t expected Melanie to get hurt. And given her previous issues with her knee injury, he got it, it was a stupid thing to do. Especially weeks out from a tour for them.

Emma smiled at Scarlet and ruffled Tate’s hair as they both passed by her seat. Beau was still seated at the table beside her even as Jade took his plate away.

“Is Melanie really mad?” He asked, looking at Emma as Scarlet and Tate disappeared up to their bedrooms. “She wouldn’t even sit with us.”

Emma bit her lip, reaching out to put her hand over her son’s shoulder. “She’s fine, just busy, we’ve got a lot to get done today. Her head is just full of everything we have to do so she’s definitely distracted but she’s not mad at you or Tate or Scarlet.” She reassured. Or at least she tried to, but Beau gave her a suspicious look, clearly not believing her.

“You too Beau, go get you things.” Jade reminded gently as he put the plates into the sink and gave them a quick rinse before loading the dishwasher.

Emma watched her eldest reluctantly head up to get his school bag. When he was out of view and she’d heard his footsteps on the stairs she turned her attention to her partner. “Melanie.”

“Hm?”

“Come here please.”

“Just give me five minutes to finish this reply to Ying.” Melanie replied, her eyes still on the laptop screen in front of her.

“Now Melanie.”

Jade watched as Melanie tilted her head at Emma and the two women stared at each other. This was definitely his cue to leave them to it. “Well I’m just going to make sure the kids don’t forget anything.” He said, not that either of them paid any attention as he followed after Beau, Tate and Scarlet.

“Come over here now please, Melanie.” Emma repeated.

There was little mistaking Emma’s tone. Melanie just stood up and went over to take the seat next to Emma. “What’s up?”

Emma snorted. “You have spent all morning ignoring the kids and you’re asking me what the problem is?”

“I haven’t ignored the kids,” Melanie defended herself. “I’ve been working all morning before we head into rehearsals Emma, there is only so many hours in the day. I’ve been sat right across there, I’d hardly call that avoiding anyone, they could have spoken to me anytime they wanted to.” Melanie replied. Yes, her foot still hurt her, and she was annoyed at the kids, but she truly did have to try and get these plans finalised as quickly as she could. 

Besides the Spice tour she was going to tour Pride events around the world straight afterwards and she had to organise most of it herself. Her assistant Ying was great at keeping track of her schedule and deadlines, but the nuts and bolts of everything she was planning this year needed to be approved and booked by Melanie herself. 

“Melanie.” Emma sighed, she could see Melanie’s reasoning but she also knew that Melanie was also giving the kids the cold shoulder for the prank last night. The foot injury wasn’t anything serious, in fact Melanie wasn’t even limping, but even Emma accepted that it could have been more severe. Leggo pieces in water balloons weren’t the best things to be stepping on in bare feet but Melanie would live. “They know what they did was wrong, now I want you to _let_ them apologise.”

Grinning Melanie pressed a kiss to Emma’s cheek. “Of course darling.” She was just waiting for exactly the right moment to let the kids know their little prank on her wasn’t their best idea. Besides, they were getting too old for this kind of thing.

Emma spluttered as Melanie got up and went back to her laptop. Tapping the keys a few more times before closing it over and picking up her tea. The house really was overrun by kids.

Maybe this was why Emma could deal with Geri’s antics better than Melanie could.

Not that Emma would dream of bringing Geri into the conversation. 

Footstep sounded slowly on the staircase, signalling the kids were finally ready to leave for school. 

Emma watched from the table as Melanie waited for Jade and the kids to start putting on their jackets before getting up and walking over to them, limping heavily as the kids watched her every move with growing apprehension.

With a shake of her head, Emma got up to join them, and maybe keep Melanie’s antics to the bare minimum. 

“All ready for school guys?” Melanie asked with a grin, reaching over to help Beau with his zipper and then she straighten the bag strap across Scarlet’s shoulder, before she crouched down by Tate and opened her arms for a hug. “Have a great day a school.”

Tate stared wide eyed at Melanie after his hug, as she then gave the others a hug of their own. He could see his dad smirking as he waited patiently by the door. Even Emma seemed to be waiting on something.

Tate knew they were all in trouble for last night, but no one had said anything yet.

Melanie stood back up and moved beside Emma, putting her arm around the other woman’s shoulders as she continued smiling at the kids in front of them. “You lot have fun at school because it’s Friday, and that means it’ll be just us… all weekend.”

Jade almost laughed out loud as a look of panic quickly spread between Scarlet and Tate. “Okay lets go.”

“We’ve got plans, kids, lots of plans for this weekend. Just you guys and us. It’ll be… great.” Melanie continued as Jade started to herd the kids out onto the driveway and ushering them into the car.

Emma pinched Melanie on her side, but she just kept smiling and waving at the kids, who all looked back at them through the windows of the car as Jade drove them off. “What am I going to do with you?”

“What?” Melanie asked, doing her best to look innocent. “I was nice to the kids, just like you said, it’s not my fault they haven’t apologised for their treachery yet. But I’m going to give them every opportunity to do so this weekend.”

“Mel.” Emma watched Melanie as she headed for her laptop, no limp in sight. “Foot not hurting anymore?”

Melanie just looked back at Emma with a grin as she packed up her things, she and Emma had to leave soon for the studio.

With a sigh Emma headed for the staircase to change. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with the lot of you.”

“Anything you want love!” Melanie called after her.

xxxxxxx

With Melanie wanting to speak with Ying before rehearsals kicked in, Emma went in search of Geri, to say hi, but also to touch base and see how the other woman was dealing with Mel being back in the mix.

Far be it for either of them to just sit down and discuss the interview Mel gave to Piers Morgan, that would be a little to mature for them. Emma had said as much to Melanie and Victoria during their recent visit, and both other women had laughed their head off at the suggestion.

Emma had seen Geri’s car in the car park so she knew she was about, the question was where. First she popped into the band’s room but Ayce was there with Ricci setting up. She gave the pair a wave then headed for the canteen. The catering crew worked all day for them and provided breakfast and lunch, if things ran into the evening they’d also put on dinner options, something the dance and stage crew took advantage of. Everyone involved in their tour worked hard for them, the least they were going to do was make sure they could eat throughout the day.

That had been something Melanie had made sure of early on. She might not like the dancers constantly being on their cell phones and social media, but she was going to make sure that none of them went hungry.

Emma and Mel had agreed it was a worthwhile tour expense and the group moved on to the next discussion point. Emma thought Melanie was expecting to have to defend that decision given their location and the good pay they were providing everyone part of their project. And even with Uber Eats and the rest of the delivery apps making things all the more accessible for people, Emma got that providing healthy options on site took away the need for everyone to make those arrangements themselves. They could simply get ready in the morning and know that even if it was a long day they could end it with a full meal in a take home bag if they wanted.

So when Emma looked into the canteen hall she was pleased to see faces at the tables and up at the food tables. 

But no Geri.

Next was the dance studios. Emma almost just phoned Geri to ask where she was but this way she could think about what she was going to say for a little while longer. It had been a tough week and they still had practise tomorrow because Mel had missed a few days. But she was here now and that meant everything started to kick into high gear. They had costume fittings next week and all the dance sections for the show had to be finalised and worked on from now until the tour was over.

There was still so much to do and hardly any time left before the tour began.

And Emma’s feet had not completely recovered from yesterdays dance sessions, so she knew it was only going to get harder, and harder. But Emma was going to put a smile on her face and try to enjoy it just like Melanie had told her to try and do.

The tour would be over in a flash and it probably will never happen again.

Emma swallowed hard at that last one. She’d tried to let go after the last reunion tour had gone so badly towards the end, and then with how the Olympic performs effected Victoria.

But this was a dream coming true for Emma. One even Melanie was looking forward to as well.

And Mel. Melanie Brown had been non-stop promoting their next tour from the moment the Olympics had ended. And almost ten years later, here they were, four of the five members about to go tour the country with full blast on all of their hits.

Amazing.

Even just a few short months ago Emma feared this wouldn’t actually happen.

Just. Amazing.

It made Emma want to scream and shout out loud she was so excited about it.

Her feet still hurt though. And she dreaded thinking about what state they would be in by the end of the last night at Wembley. But, just as Melanie kept telling her, she was going to love every second of it.

When she entered the dance studio Emma was hopeful, but the sight that greeted her was one that made her stomach drop a little.

Geri was talking to two of her dance group, but next to her was a big burly member of their security team, two of Geri’s child minders and a stroller with Monty strapped inside.

“I should have stayed with Mel.” Emma muttered to herself as she forced a grin onto her face as Geri half turned to her babysitter and caught sight of Emma and quickly headed over to deliver a hug.

“Isn’t bring your kid to work day tomorrow?” Emma asked when Geri stepped back.

Geri grinned and waved the comment away. “He was clingy this morning and wanted to see what I was up to.”

Sure.

Emma nodded her head wondering how either Melanie would take this as they tried to do group dance routines all day today. Emma could just picture Geri having to take time out to tend to Monty. The boy was too young to cope with the day his mother had ahead of her.

Of course, Emma wasn’t sure if bringing Monty was a ploy for Geri to keep her distance from Mel or if she too hadn’t enjoyed yesterday’s session and brought Monty as her get-to-leave-early card.

Melanie was going to be pissed.

“We have a lot to get through today Geri.” Emma began, taking her friend by the arm towards a corner where she could speak to her privately. “Do you really think this is the best idea for Monty either? There’s no creche here.”

Geri just smirked. “And that is why I brought my own staff.”

Emma bit her lip to no reply as Geri turned and headed back to the little group she’d surrounded herself with. Emma watched for a few moments and then turned and left the room.

She’d go find Paul and maybe convince catering to make one of those god-awful smoothies for Melanie before her partner saw Geri and her little entourage herself.

The walk back to catering was filled with Emma considering what the best approach to letting Melanie know about Monty’s unexpected presence when she caught sight of Mel coming down the hallway from the opposite direction.

With her sister in tow.

“Danielle!” When they got close enough, Emma reached over and hugged Danielle. She hadn’t seen the younger sister of Mel’s for, a long time. “Gosh, I didn’t know you were down here.” She continued.

Danielle laughed and rubbed her heavily pregnant stomach. “Gotta make the time when I’ve got it, yeah?” She explained. “Everybody will be down soon.”

“Yeah, we’re going to do this proper!” Mel insisted beside them, a huge grin on her face.

Emma has pleased to see her friend and bandmate happy, genuinely happy. Things still were not perfect in Melanie Brown’s personal life, Stephen was making sure of that.

“Well, I’m glad you’re here then, but just remember we’ve only just started proper rehearsals because this one,” Emma poked a finger into Mel’s side, making the other woman laugh. “Keeps leaving the country.” She complained.

Mel pulled Emma into a hug. “Not anymore.”

“Well good.”

Because they really were starting to run out of time.

Not that Emma wanted to think too much on that.

One day at a time.

“Hey, looks like they whole gang is here.” Came a voice from behind Mel and her sister. Melanie was walking towards them with a couple of the dancers headed their way just behind here.

Emma reached for Melanie’s hand as the four women stepped out of the way to let the dancers go on towards the dance studio. Emma sighed and let Melanie say hello to Mel and her sister. But she kept hold of Melanie’s hand, and it wasn’t long before Melanie started looking in her direction as she made small talk with Danielle and enquired how her pregnancy was going.

It was a good week in the pregnancy apparently. So Danielle was taking advantage and was joining Mel for a couple of days before going back home on Sunday. Like most of the extended Spice Family, Danielle, her kids, and more of Mel’s family would be tagging along with the tour.

The mom’s were all expected to attend most of the dates, but brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews, cousins and anyone else that wanted to, had all been allocated seating areas for all of the concerts. 

They’d have more family with them for this tour, partly because it was a home nations tour, but also because, without saying it out loud, this tour could very well be the last time the Spice Girls ever performed live.

Even this time last year Melanie had been completely against taking part in any reunion event.

So, Danielle was more than well to hang out as much as she wanted to, even Monty was welcome to be here.

It was just there was other reasons for Geri having her son on site right now, that had nothing to do with wanting him to see Geri practise her dance routines.

“Come on, you know Geri’ll have my ass if we’re all late to the studio.” Mel said after Melanie had her catch up with Danielle.

Emma smiled but kept her grip on Melanie’s hand. “We’ll be there in a minute, Geri can bitch at us then.” She insisted.

Mel laughed and slung her arm around her sister. “Your funeral.”

Melanie waited patiently until the corridor was clear. “What’s up?” Emma had been fine when she’d left to catch up with Ying. And Melanie hadn’t been gone long, Jade would have texted her if something was up with the kids, and if it had been about their family, Emma would have pulled her aside as soon as she saw her.

But something was definitely up.

“It looks like family day today, maybe we should have brought the kids.” Emma began.

“If they didn’t have school.” Melanie reminded her partner, they’d already promised to have the kids around tomorrow, and soon they’d be with them for the whole tour. “What’s really up?” She asked.

Emma made a face, and spoke quietly. “Geri has Monty and a child care team with her today?”

Is that all.

Melanie leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Emma’s lips. “Let’s go get started.” She said with a shake of her head and started them headed after Mel.

“You’re not mad?” Emma had been expecting something more given Melanie’s complaining over the kids prank last night.

Melanie gave Emma’s hand a squeeze. This is exactly the situation she hadn’t wanted to get into, she did not want Emma to act as a go between or attempt to talk her down every time Geri decided to pull one of her ridiculous stunts.

Years of working with Geri Halliwell meant Melanie had a very good idea as to how the other woman was going to act, it was the main reason they had done such a limited promotion for this tour. So maybe Melanie understood where Emma’s caution came from, but they were too close to the tour starting for anything to change, and Geri Halliwell was not going to change no matter how many white outfits she dressed herself in.

Despite Emma still being very close to Geri, Melanie was not, and after this tour Melanie would have very little contact with her, so no, Melanie was not mad and did not plan on letting anything Geri or Mel pulled from their playbooks this tour, affect her negatively.

Hell, they were all old enough to really know better by now. At least they should be, but whenever they all got together in the same space for any length of time they tended to revert back to those naive kids back in that house in Maidenhead.

“We’re the Spice Girls babe, if our fans ever knew the amount of shit we put each other through they’d never want this tour to happen.” Melanie explained.

Emma was taken aback by Melanie reaction. She almost refuted it, she wanted to, but she also knew the arguments they’d had in Istanbul, or the lead up to Geri leave, the Brits in 2000 and not to mention after the leaks to the tabloids of Melanie being the hold out for the 2007 reunion.

Yes, they did all love each other, but they had a patchy history and they were not great at really sitting down and talking about their problems. Simon had caused part of that damage right from the start, but even after they went their separate ways and despite their years in a relationship and raising kids together even Emma had to admit they she and Melanie hadn’t talked about everything they had been through.

Partly because Emma felt a level of guilt over it but also because she didn’t want to rack over the past in such a way that could be detrimental to Melanie’s health. The depression wasn’t an act or an excuse, it was a very serious illness that needed to be treated when it appeared in their lives again.

“Therapy is really working for you this time, isn’t it?” Emma couldn’t help but mutter.

Melanie giggled, hardly believing Emma would mention that, but liking that she did. “Don’t tell Elizabeth, she’ll start charging more.”

Emma snorted. “The way this tour is going, I think she’ll be treating me soon.”

Melanie scowled and bumped shoulders with Emma. “Get your own therapist.” It had taken Melanie years to find Elizabeth and let her in bit by bit into the mess Melanie’s head got into through her career and personal life.

“We can share.” Emma offered. “We’d get a family discount.”

“I think that only works for couple’s therapy.” Melanie pointed out.

Emma shrugged. “Spice Girls therapy then, Geri is forever describing us all as a divorced couple.”

Now it was Melanie turn to make a face. She was pretty sure Geri’s comments to every interviewer back then were not so subtly aimed at Mel.

Not that Geri Halliwell was going to admit that, especially after her mothers’ day comment.

“I think Elizabeth would change practices if we ever made her sit down and listen to us four talk about anything.” Melanie said. She could just imagine how bad that would get and how quickly.

So maybe Melanie knew exactly why Monty was here, and why Danielle felt like she had to be here to show her sister she had her back.

They paused outside the studio door.

A moment of calm for them before the chaos of Spice began. 

And they knew it would.


End file.
